


“When” you're in love

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Buddy System Season 2 Link Neal, Death of minor characters, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Tension, Tags will be updated, Time Travel, familial tension, war time violence and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Link Neal loves his job as a laboratory assistant at the state’s premier research and development center. But when he gets fired, he ends up making a mistake that will change the rest of his life.... by sending him 700 years into the past.This is based on the Buddy System season 2 Link. Stache and all. And Rhett is... well, you’ll see. This is a time travel fic y’all. Buckle up. We’re headed to the year 1320.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 206
Kudos: 75





	1. Waste of TIME

**Author's Note:**

> \- WHEN YOU’RE IN LOVE -  
> (Beautiful song from 1953’s Seven Brides for Seven Brothers)
> 
> When you're in love  
> When you're in love  
> There is no way on earth to hide it
> 
> When you're in love  
> Really in love  
> You simply let your heart decide it
> 
> How can you tell  
> What's in it's spell  
> How can you tell until you've tried it
> 
> Wait for that kiss you're certain of  
> And let your heart decide  
> When you're in love

Charles Lincoln Neal, or “Link”, was the kind of guy that liked cracker sandwiches. He was the embodiment of white bread. He was as bland as a bowl of unsalted rice.

The man had lived the last 40 years of his life with minimal excitement and very few surprises- just how he liked it. The man loved routine, monotony, and repetition, which is why he flourished at his chosen profession. 

Link had worked as a laboratory assistant for North Carolina’s premier research and development center for the last 10 years, copying down numbers and performing calculations all day long. He was basically an overpaid numerical processor. 

Today ended like any other. He arrived home at exactly 5:44 pm like he did every day, and he was immediately greeted by the tiniest, most unpredictable thing in his life, his dog Jade. 

Link immediately laid on the hardwood and let the long haired dachshund run all over him, smiling as she gave him desperate little doggy-kisses. 

“I missed you, too, Jade!” he cooed. Jade ran all around him, licking any part of him she could reach. Link sighed and let the stress of the day melt into the floor. He let any anxiety in his mind be pushed out by happy barking and ecstatic whining. Jade continued to yip excitedly, so Link sat up, picked her up, and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

He scratched her head. “You want some dinner?” Jade’s tail went crazy. “Okay, let’s go get you some dinner!” He gave her another kiss and set her down. 

Link walked into his beige kitchen, with beige cabinets, beige countertops, and off-white tile. He grabbed Jade’s bright green monogrammed bowl out of the cabinet. He set it down on the counter, poured her kibble in, and poured a bit of warm water over the food to soften it. Gotta protect Jade’s delicate teeth. 

He set it on the ground. “Eat up, Jade.” Jade immediately obliged and scarfed down her dinner. 

Link threw together what he had in the fridge, which resulted in an absolute hodge-podge of a dinner, but he sat down and ate it with no complaints. 

Link tapped his spoon on the side of his bowl, looked around the empty kitchen, and sighed. Even with Jade happily chomping away at her dinner, Link was feeling lonely. It wasn’t every day, but every once in a while, he would get to feel down about his current situation. Link had always wanted a partner. Someone in his life to make it more full. 

He had attempted to remedy the absence of that special person by dating, to no success. In fact, he had had his fair share of mind-blowingly bad failures. Everyone he attempted to date considered him to be too predictable and dry. Big shock there. “The most unfun person I’ve ever met,” Vanessa had said at the conclusion of their second date. “No personality,” had said another. “What’s up with the porn stache?” asked another, but was immediately shown the door. Link may not have liked a lot of things about himself, but his facial hair was something he was proud of. And he didn’t abide by crude language either. 

Every date was doomed from the start, and Link’s self esteem was getting battered. Somewhere along the line, Link considered changing everything about himself so he could be someone who people would find more traditionally attractive. Maybe trying on a new personality. Pretend to be someone he wasn’t. 

He tried shaving his mustache and cried for over a week until it grew back. He tried going to bars, but Link would just end up huddled in the corner complaining about the loud music. He tried taking yoga, and to his surprise, ended up being a natural. 

But after all his soul searching, Link had discovered he really did like himself the way he was before. And that he deserved to be loved for who he really was. Although, he continued to attend yoga on Sunday evenings, making a few friends and truly trying to take the lessons of connection and meditation to heart. 

After this revelation, Link gathered up what was left of his dignity, deleted all his dating apps, and decided to get a dog. It ended up being the best decision he ever made. Jade broke up his routine, much to Link’s initial chagrin. But in that unpredictability, Link had found purpose. He could see the merit in breaking up his normal schedule and that a surprise every now and again could be a good thing. 

Don’t get him wrong, Link Neal still enjoyed a good cracker sandwich, but now, every once in a while he would add a little mustard. 

—

Today began like any other as Link clocked in at exactly 8:00 am and 0 seconds. 

He straightened the collar of his dark polo, twisted the belt around his khakis, ran a hand through his hair, then headed into the office to grab his paperwork for the day. 

“Hey Rodrigo! Hey boss!” Link was bright and chipper when he headed in. He put one of the fresh lab coats and headed towards his box. 

“Hey uh, Link?” Link’s boss cleared his throat and set down his coffee mug. 

“Hey boss….Why are there no papers in my box?” Link asked, thoroughly confused, but still keeping a smile on his face.

“Uh, can you come into my office?” His boss nodded in the direction of the back room.

“Oh, ok.” Link was officially worried. No one went into the boss’s office for anything good. Rodrigudo gave him a sympathetic shrug. Link tried his best to hold his head high, and with heavy feet he followed the man back into his office. 

Link sat down slowly, bracing himself for bad news. He absentmindedly went to fiddle with his glasses, but forgot that he had decided to try out wearing contacts today. He hated it. 

As he gripped the arm of the chair, he tried to imagine the worst case scenario, so that when something else happened it wouldn’t seem as bad. Like if the lab was shutting down, or he was getting fired. At least he wouldn’t-

“Link, I’m really sorry, but I have to fire you.” 

Link swallowed. Sometimes the worst case scenarios  _ could _ end up happening after all. 

“But… but why?” he asked dumbly. 

“Honestly, it’s really nothing personal. We like you, Link. You’ve never taken a sick day, you’re always on time, you don’t ask questions. But… we’re really getting some momentum going with one of our main projects here and we need all our resources going into that.”

“But I can help with the new project!” 

“We have a computer doing the calculations for that job, Link.” The boss gave him the ‘my hands are tied’ expression. “We don’t really need you anymore.” 

Link’s head buzzed as he processed the harsh news. Link hated computers. He thought they were unreliable, cold, lifeless creations, and now the evil machines also got him fired.

“We’re giving you a decent amount of severance pay… the maximum, actually. One week for every year you’ve been with us...” His boss ran a hand over his bald head in distress. “I really am sorry, Link. I know how much you love your job.” 

“When’s my last day?” Link asked with a small voice. 

“Yesterday.” 

“Oh.” 

“So if you could clean out your cubby and turn in all your badges and keys…” 

“Yeah. Yeah, ok.” Link stood and left the office, trying not to cry. He didn’t want to wash his new contacts out. He wasn’t going to be able to afford new ones for a while.

—-

Link walked through the plant like a zombie, holding his cardboard box of belongings, not wanting to exit the building and make the day real. What would he tell his mom when he couldn't afford to keep sending her checks every month? She needed that for food and rent while her husband recovered from his spinal surgery. What would he tell Jade when he couldn’t afford her organic dog food anymore and he had to go buy kibble from the big box store down the street? She had such a delicate stomach.

He couldn’t be fired. He had done everything asked of him. He was perfectly adequate. Who cares if they were downsizing? 

In his daze, he ended up wandering into one of the plant’s back labs. He looked around, lost and disoriented, before he realized he had never actually been in this room before. He was about to leave when he spotted some of his paperwork near a control panel. 

He walked over slowly, glancing around to check for any other employees, but was relieved to find himself alone. He started thumbing through the papers. 

They were his calculations on matter reconfiguration, but there was a stack of other paperwork that he had never seen before. Paperwork on temporal displacement. 

Link laughed.  _ Time travel?  _ These morons were trying to time travel?? He stopped laughing when he realized that this could be the new project taking up the lab’s resources. He felt like ripping all the work up. 

_ Really?? I’m getting fired over a stupid fantasy experiment?? _

Link knew that the lab had been working on reorientation of matter. But across temporal planes? That stuff was the fodder that littered the pages of those science fiction books that Link didn't read. He glanced over the main panel underneath all the paperwork. The light blinked. “Ready to proceed. Please attach secondary panel to object for transport.” 

_ Secondary panel?  _

He glanced around again, and spotted a small blinking metal cuff with the corresponding flashing lights. As soon as he picked it up, it slammed down on his wrist and the surrounding machines started to whir. 

An automated voice permeated the speakers. “Object detected. Please place onto transport pad.” 

“Transport… what??”

Then the alarms began. Loud blaring horns wailed through the lab. Link covered his ears as the sirens roared and the automated voice spoke again. 

“Locking doors, procedure will begin in one minute. Stand clear.” 

“Wait, what?? What procedure?” Link’s voice was barely audible over the noise.

The circular pad began to pulse and glow. Link began hyperventilating and tugging at the cuff. The lights continued to flash and the machines started buzzing so loud he could barely think straight. 

He had fucked up. He had fucked up  _ bad _ . He looked around, desperate to undo whatever the hell he had just set in motion. 

He looked up when he heard his superiors pounding on the glass. “Neal!! Get outta there!!” The stricken look on their faces was of no comfort.

Link ran for the door and tried to open it, nearly wrenching a shoulder out of place in the process. “It’s locked!!” he shouted. 

“Take the cuff off!!” they screamed. 

Link tried to pry it loose again. “It won’t come off!!” 

Link ran back to the control panel in a panic, all it said was “initiating matter transport”. He ran onto the launch pad and looked around for a big red ABORT button, praying that it would all be that simple. There was no button. 

He could still hear his colleagues screaming. “Get off the pad!!” 

“Get on the pad?” Link yelled back.

“NO! Get OFF the pad!” 

“Get on the what??” 

And there was a flash of light, a low rumble, and Link was gone. 


	2. Back in TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds himself in 1320, completely disoriented and scared. But luckily he runs into someone who wants to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up on Tuesday!

He felt hot. The sun was beating down on him and he smelled…mud. No, not mud, dirt. And grass and… manure. 

Link groaned. His eyes were closed and his body buzzed with pain. He coughed and shoved himself up. He had been laying face down in the dirt. 

Link rubbed his irritated eyes, looked around, and tried his best to take calming breaths. But practicing his kundalini yoga breathing was hard when he literally had no idea where the hell he was. He heard what sounded like a donkey bray, and spun his head around to look. He was next to a dirt road and he watched a donkey help haul a dilapidated wooden cart across the bumpy roadway. 

“What in the world...” Link rubbed his eyes and refocused. He was expecting these images to morph back into something that made sense, but he had no such luck. 

Okay, what  _ did _ he know? He looked around again. There were piles of some kind of straw or hay around him. And a dirt road nearby.  _ Must be a horse trail or something, _ he thought as another few more people passed on horseback. But they were dressed so weird… 

He looked like he had crash landed at a renaissance fa— OH DEAR GOD, THE TIME MACHINE WORKED.

Link started to hyperventilate as his memories came flooding back. 

_ Oh, god. There was the launch pad thing at the lab! And the temporal displacement calculations! And… oh my god, I actually freaking time travelled?? _

“Hello there!” 

Link’s head whipped around to the sound. A man dressed in a billowy tan tunic, dark pants, and muddy boots was approaching over the hill, something slung over his shoulder. Link scrambled to his feet and made like he was going to run. 

“No need for alarm! You are not trespassing!” He boomed with a smile, which was hardly visible underneath that big, bushy blonde beard of his. “Well technically, you are. But I am not bothered by it. How goes it?” 

Link just continued to stand frozen in shock and disbelief, his mind a blank.

“Are you alright? Have you…” The man nodded his head towards the road, his wild curls bouncing with the movement. “Have you just arrived here?” He took in Link’s disheveled and odd appearance. “Are you a traveler from-”

His voice cracked as he shouted, “Yes!” Link jumped at the chance to tell the truth. Well, a simplified version of the truth. “And I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to trespass, I’m just… I don’t really know where I am and-“ Link’s eyes were darting around in distress. 

“Oh.” The blonde threw the bag he had been holding to the ground. “You’re in Kellandria.” 

“Kell… what?” 

His smile widened. “Surely you have heard of Kellandria?” Link looked confused and the stranger continued to be kind and patient. “From how far have you travelled?” he asked.

_ Oh god, you have no idea.  _

All of a sudden, Link's stomach felt like ice. 

_ Oh god, I don’t know even how to get back _ . He grabbed his wrist. The cuff was gone. He fumbled in his pockets and nearly wept when he felt metal. The cuff, or the secondary control panel… thingy was there. Link sighed in relief, but realized he had no idea how the damn thing worked in the first place. So what good was any of this?

His thoughts went to his mother, his dog Jade.  _ Oh god, who’s gonna feed Jade? Is mom gonna report me missing? _

Link’s eyes became glassy and he grabbed at his stomach as his knees buckled.

“Woah, woah.” The man’s strong arms steadied Link as he looked into his eyes.  _ God, those are some green eyes _ , Link thought. “You look pale. Please, come inside and sit with me. My house is right over the hill.” Off of Link’s weak nod he added, “Have you eaten? I have fresh fruit and cheese?”

Food sounded good.  _ When was the last time I ate?  _ Link managed another nod and let himself be led into the modest house. 

Link was practically carried up the hill and for the first time Link noticed how tall this stranger was. He was forced to duck under the door frame as he guided Link’s body inside. He tossed the bag to the side and led Link to a large oak chair in front of an unlit stone fireplace and lowered him down gingerly. He blushed under the man’s concerned, appraising look. 

“Rest here,” he insisted. And just like that he was gone. Link stared at the thatched cabin’s wooden walls and clenched his hands into fists as he tried to stay calm.

_ This has to be a dream. This can’t be real. I’m gonna wake up any minute with a big bump on my head on the floor of the lab. _

But then a warm hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts and confirmed to Link that he was most decidedly here. In this moment. Link looked down and something was being pressed into his hands. He was being handed a cup of warm liquid. 

“Here.” The large man’s other hand rubbed where it lay on Link’s shoulder. “Drink this.” 

Link drank without hesitation, which was very un-Link of him. But he was rewarded with a warm and sweet tea. 

“S’good. Thank you,” Link managed to squeak, hands wrapped around the ceramic cup. 

“Let me get us some food.” His rough hand squeezed Link’s shoulder again in comfort and again he was gone. 

Link could hear him rummaging in what he assumed was the kitchen. Link had really only looked at this one wall. He sipped his tea and forced himself to look around. 

_ Yup. Definitely time travelled,  _ Link thought as he scanned the unfamiliar home. The floor was packed dirt, the main room had a few benches and shelves that were littered with books and scattered papers. The “kitchen” was just a corner in the room where a few boxes were stacked with food wrapped in cloth. There seemed to be another room off to the side, through an archway with no door. Which he assumed was a bedroom because there seemed to be nowhere to sleep in the main room.

The stranger walked over with some block cheese, bread, and an assortment of fruit placed on a flat tray of some kind. Link didn’t really like fruit. Or cheese. The man also brought over a box and set the tray down between them and before he took a seat, wiped his hands. He offered the used, damp cloth to Link, who took it and wiped his hands as well, trying with every muscle not to think about all the dirt and germs that still remained on his hands. 

“Eat,” he urged after breaking off a piece of cheese. 

“Yeah, ok.” Link was so hungry, and this man was being so polite, Link grabbed a grape and tossed it in his mouth. To his delight, it wasn’t bad. “This is really good, thank you.” 

The man smiled as he ate. He gave Link a nod and continued to throw food back. He was a big man with a big appetite. 

After the men ate for a few minutes, Link’s new companion spoke up, “What is your name?” 

“Link,” he answered quickly, his mouth full of cheese. 

He smiled and asked for clarification, “Link?” 

“Yeah. It’s short for Lincoln,” he said, suddenly self conscious. “People um… people call me Link.”

“I have never heard that name before…” He smiled wide, his long beard shifting with the motion. “I like it.”

“Really?” Link grabbed another grape.

“Yes. It is incredibly unique.” He continued to shove bits of cheese and bread into his mouth, smiling the entire time. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Link jerked up. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I never asked your name.”

“Lord Rhett McLaughlin,” he said offhandedly through a mouthful of food. 

Link stopped eating. “A lord? Like... with land and titles and everything?” 

Rhett nodded and spit the peach pit into the fireplace before looking back at Link, “You appear surprised.” 

“Well a Lord is… royalty, isn’t it?” Link’s eyebrows raised.

Rhett doubled over in bellowing laughter, “God save us if that were true.” 

“Oh. Well, what  _ does _ it mean then? Is it just a courtesy title or something?” Link tried a piece of cheese.  _ Not bad. _

“There’s more to the title than courtesy I suppose, but not much. We own the lands between the gorge and the south river, and we have bent the knee to the king.” 

“So you've pledged loyalty? That’s it?” 

“Well we are also bound by honor and fealty to respond to the call to arms in the time of war if needed.” Rhett was gentle and not condescending in his explanation, but he cocked his head at Link’s lack of knowledge. “You… you have never been told of the duties of a lord?” 

“No… I’m not, I’m not exactly from around here…” Link stopped eating and picked some dirt off of his khakis.

“Where does your family hail from?”

“North Car…” his voice trailed off as he caught himself. “Uh… North Car...ro. Carro. It’s North. Like very North. You’ve probably never heard of it.” 

“And have they no lords in Carro?” 

“Not exactly.” Link continued to look down. He was a terrible liar.

“How do your parents collect coin if there is no land to tax and levy?” Rhett leaned back and ran a hand through his hair as he listened. 

“They’re farmers.” At least that was true. 

Rhett frowned. “You are not high born.” 

“No. Definitely not.” Link chuckled through a crooked smile as he popped another piece of cheese in his mouth, but the attempt at a smile soon melted away when he could sense Rhett’s clear disappointment. He looked up and floundered. “I’m sorry. I… is that a problem?” 

Rhett bit the nail on his thumb and shook his head, “Not at all. It makes not a difference to me, your station and birth is nothing you can control, I take no issue with it, but… but my parents will be less welcoming to a guest if he were not high born. You have… no titles? No claim to-”

“I have some money I guess. And I have a job.”  _ Well, I did, until this morning.  _ “I’m a research scientist.”  _ Assistant, _ he added to himself.

“A scholar! That’s fantastic!” Rhett bumped the tray of food with his knees, nearly jumping with excitement. 

“Really?” Link smiled for the first time that day. 

“I  _ adore _ the sciences! I have requested readings on philosophy, astronomy, arithmetic!! I have hired so many tutors, father says I will send us to the poor house!” Rhett clapped his hands together, laughing in utter glee. “You should have said that in the first place!”

Link was glad to see Rhett smile, not only because that meant his story was feasible, but… it was nice to see that man smile. 

“I have another question?” Link asked tentatively. 

“Please,” Rhett gestured for him to continue. 

“If you own all this land…” Link tried to put his observation delicately. “Why um…” he looked around. 

“Why the modest lodgings?” Rhett inferred. 

“Yeah.” 

Rhett laughed and leaned forward, his elbows resting onto his knees as he stared at Link, “Your accent is fascinating. I have never heard anyone speak the way you do.” 

“I hear that a lot actually. People used to come visit me and my mom just so they could hear my accent…” Again, a convenient truth.

“I can believe that.” The apples of Rhett’s cheeks lifted in mirth. “My parents reside in the brick and sandstone home a thousand meters east of me. I chose to reside here at the edge of our property- closer to the main road.” 

Link looked around at the dirt floor and thatched roof. His parents house  _ had _ to have been nicer. Why choose this place? “Why?” Link couldn’t help but ask. 

“Out here, I make the acquaintance of travelers. I have broken bread with fools, poets, bowmen, clerks, fortune tellers… I feel as if I am able to meet the world. One traveler at a time.”

“Oh… 

“And now a scholar! What science do you research?” 

“I guess math…mathematics?” He knew that ‘laboratory assistant’ wasn’t gonna cut it here. 

“Ah. I find myself more and more intrigued by astronomy. Tracking the motion of the heavens. I have fallen asleep many nights in the fields, staring up at the sky…” Rhett had a wistful smile on his face. “Sometimes I wish I were a winged mythical beast… I would soar amongst the planets and stars and-” the smile left his face and he cleared his throat, as if he just now realized he wasn’t alone. “My apologies.” 

Link was caught up in Rhett’s dreamy wishes himself, shaking his head. “No, don’t apologize. That’s… that was a beautiful thought.” 

“Approval of my thoughts by a man whose thoughts are his profession is quite the compliment, I must say.” 

Before Link could discover the blushing cheeks of his companion, a full body shiver racked his body, the drafty house did nothing to shield the winds that had begun to sweep through the house. 

“Oh god, I forget myself.” Rhett stood and handed Link a gray wool blanket. “I can start a fire?” 

Link was about to agree when he looked at the blanket and the food, and suddenly felt greedy. “No, no, don't bother, I-”

“Hush,” Rhett was already heading for the fire. “You must be cold, look at your garments! Where are all the rest of your belongings?” Rhett struck the flint, the small flame igniting in the fireplace. 

“Oh…” Link realized that he was in his polo and khakis. “I um… lost them?” 

Rhett turned from his squatted position near the fire, clutching the flint, his face aghast. “My god, you are practically destitute. Where were you headed?”

“Uh….” Link was too cold to think up any more lies. 

“Please.” Rhett stood and set a hand on Link’s shoulder. “I can not send you out half dressed with no destination. Please lodge with me until you get your affairs in order.” 

“Oh god, no. I couldn’t!” 

“You shall. I will not hear any more of it. I will make up a bed for you.” And with that, Rhett headed into the adjacent room.  _ So it is a bedroom _ , Link thought. 

Link brought his hands out, moved closer to the fire and tried to think logically. He did need a place to stay, he couldn’t exactly find a hotel or an inn with no money and no idea where he was, and it was getting dark. He would have to take Rhett up on his offer. Which he was becoming increasingly grateful for with every passing moment. 

“Alright, would you…” Rhett’s voice trailed off as Link’s exhaustive day had finally gotten to him, and he lay back in his chair, snoring loudly with his mouth wide open. 

Rhett chuckled and took in the sight of his strange new houseguest. He was so odd, so mysterious, and so very confusing. Rhett was worried about this man’s state of mind, but he felt a weird sort of trust and connection with him that he couldn't explain. This weird and wonderful scholar from North Carro... Rhett gently picked the man up like a child, as if he weighed nothing, and carried him back to his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going, people. Thank you guys for reading, you are all rockstars!


	3. TIME to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up after his first night in the past. Rhett helps him navigate the basic parts of life in the Middle Ages. Both men continue to feel the pull of their initial attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Thursday my lovelies! ❤️❤️

Link woke disoriented. His back was sore, and his eyes were dry from his contacts.  _ I’m gonna have to grab my drops on the— HOLY CRAP I FORGOT I TIME TRAVELLED.  _

Link shot up and began to breath hard through his nose, trying desperately to stop freaking out when he heard a groan beside him. Well, below him. 

“Whassat? Link?” Rhett slurred sleepily. “Are you alright?” 

_ Rhett slept on the floor? And gave me the bed?  _ God, as if he didn’t have enough to freak out about, he was also being the world's worst house guest. 

His hands gripped the rough, heavy blanket. “Rhett? You slept on the floor?”

Rhett groaned and sat up, his bones audibly cracking. He squinted his eyes from the incoming light. “You needed my bed much more than I did.” Rhett’s messy hair was piled high in an ultimate bird’s nest of bed head. His tunic was loose and wrinkled, the arm of it slipping off one side, exposing his pale, freckled shoulder. The sight was so utterly disarming, it made Link stumble over his words. 

Link pulled the woolen cover up to his neck, the short blanket exposing his feet while he stuttered, “Rh-Rhett, you…. you sh-shouldn't have, I could’ve-“ 

“My god!” 

“What? What??” Link looked all around the room for the source of Rhett’s alarm.

Rhett was pointing to his lower half. “Your leg. I had not noticed it yesterday.” 

Link looked down and the calf of his pants was caked in dried blood. He must’ve cut himself when he… transported yesterday. 

But before he could make any more inferences, his vision went spotty and everything went black. The next thing he knew he was sitting against the headboard, propped up on the bed and looking down at Rhett, who was deftly bandaging his leg. 

Rhett looked up when he felt movement. “He is awake!” he bellowed with a smile. “You fainted dead away, but not to worry. It was only a small cut. I took care of it.”

Link was pale and weak, damn his aversion to blood. He cleared his throat to speak, but he felt as if he had swallowed handfuls of sand. “Th-thank you,” he coughed. Rhett gave him a quick nod. But suddenly Link felt a draft on his legs. He swallowed and let out a scratchy, “Rhett?” 

“Hmm?” Rhett continued to wrap.

“Where...where are my pants?” 

“Oh. Well this is slightly embarrassing.” Rhett cut the gauzy fabric and tucked the ends in. “When you fainted, I…” he blushed. “I was very worried. I did not know how bad the injury was and I could not seem to get to it through your clothes…” 

Rhett blushed all the way to his neck as he continued, “I had to cut them off of you. I am very sorry.” He ducked his head, but stuttered “B-but I have read about healing and such and I am confident I dressed it well enough for you to heal properly.”

Link tried to covertly cover himself with the nearby blanket. “Thank you, Rhett.” 

Rhett smiled. “Think nothing of it, Link.” 

Link looked to his crotch. “But I… I might need some clothes.”

“Oh! Yes, of course! I thought of that!” Rhett jumped up and threw a bunch of fabric on the bed. “I have selected some options for you from my own clothes. I can help fit them to you!” 

“You sew, too?”

“You don’t?” Rhett’s brown scrunched.

“No?” Link offered, embarrassed. 

“You are such a strange man, Lincoln. I thank God I found you yesterday.” Rhett gazed at Link with wonder and affection. 

Link blushed again, and started to sift through his clothing options when panic struck again.  _ The cuff! The cuff was in the pants!  _

“Where are my pants?? I need… you don’t understand!” Link shoved the clothes off the bed and threw the blanket aside as he pawed at the bed, searching. 

“Link-“ Rhett held his arm out. 

Link slapped it away. “No! No, there was… there was something in the pants that I nee-”

“This?” Rhett held up the cuff. 

Link lunged for it, “Be careful!!” He snatched it away, and set it on the small table beside him, panting hard. Link looked to Rhett, who looked completely bewildered by his outburst. “I’m sorry...” He caught his breath. “I’m sorry I freaked out. It’s just… that is really important to me. I can’t lose it…” 

Rhett nodded solemnly, hands in his pockets. “I meant no offense by-“ 

“No, no! My gosh, you didn’t know, I just didn’t want you to-“  _ Be transported back into 2020 in my place? Blow up? Rip a tear in the fabric of time??  _ “...get hurt.”

“Alright.” Rhett shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “I will leave you be for a bit.” He headed for the doorway. “I was planning on toasting some bread and cheese if you wished to break your fast with me this morning. After you find some clothes that suit you, of course.”

“Yeah. Please. That would be nice.” Link twisted the blanket in his hands. He felt awful for slapping Rhett’s hand away. He was just trying to help. 

Rhett nodded and started to leave, but he paused in the doorway and hung his head. “I… I am truly sorry about your clothes.”

“No! Please stop apologizing, it’s totally my fault.” 

Rhett nodded and left the room. Link could hear him fiddling around in the main room, getting their breakfast ready. 

Link picked up the trouser options gifted to him off of the floor, folded them as nice as he could, and set them back on the bed. He grabbed the first pair that looked to be close to his size and put them on. 

He stood from the bed and looked down at his new pants. They were comically long. They all would be, but at least the tied waist fit decently. He shuffled into the other room, holding up his pant legs. 

Rhett turned and his face twisted into a hidden smile. “Little long,” he observed. 

“Yeah,” Link agreed. 

“But lucky for us, that is an easy problem to amend. I can fix them after we eat if that’s agreeable.” 

“Yeah of course, whenever you want.” Rhett gestured to the chair set up by the food, and Link sat down silently. He ate a couple of bites of toast before the need to apologize again struck him, “Thanks again, for my leg. And I’m sorry, again, for.. for yelling and -“ 

Rhett waved the apology off, “I said think nothing of it. I should have-”

“No, really…” Link sighed. “I’m...” 

Rhett reached across and squeezed Link’s hand. “Can we leave it behind us?” 

Link swallowed, flipped his hand over, and squeezed back. “Yeah.” 

Rhett looked down at their joined hands, his face absolutely aglow. He squeezed again. 

Link felt his stomach flip. Link was in a completely off the wall situation. Something that didn’t make sense in his mind. A place he should not be in, a time he should never be in, but Rhett… Rhett had found him and took care of him. 

Link felt a surge of electricity go through his body. This was so unlike him. He had suspicions of his bisexuality over this last year, but here was everything he found attractive in the male gender wrapped up in one, beautiful, tall, bearded, kind package. And he did not want to run from it. He stared back at Rhett, taking in the mixture of his emotions. 

After a few breaths full of heavy sexual tension, Rhett cleared his throat and stood abruptly. “Would you like for us to mend your pants now?”

Link nodded and ate a bite off of his cheese toast, not trusting his mouth not to betray him and blurt out, “ _ I’m in love with you, please make love to me, kind stranger from the past.” _

Rhett smiled warmly and went to fetch the tools needed to hem a few inches off his pants. 

Link wolfed down the cheese toast and wiped his mouth. He would have to figure out some sort of toothpaste soon. It was hard enough that his 11-step bedtime routine had been shaken up, but at the very least Link wanted to clean his teeth, maybe even floss. 

Rhett returned and started setting his items down on a nearby shelf. 

“Rhett?” 

“Yes?” Rhett turned around, green eyes bright and attentive. 

_ God, those eyes.  _ Link hemmed and hawed, “Um… you wouldn’t happen to have… toothpaste would you?” 

Rhett cocked his head, “Sorry?” 

_ Damn. They haven’t invented freaking toothpaste yet?  _ “Like… to clean teeth? Or something…” 

“Oh!” Rhett left the room again and returned with a thin cloth and some sort of salt mixture. “Here, I apologize I did not offer it last night.” 

“What is it?” Link took the bowl. 

“Salt and sage. Let me fetch you some water.” And Rhett went out the front door. 

Link stared.  _ So like a tooth scrub? Like tooth powder in the 50’s, _ he thought.  _ But no brush, just… a rag.  _

A few minutes later, a sweaty Rhett returned with a pail of water. 

“You have a well?” Link inferred. 

“Yes! Close by!” Rhett grabbed a ladle and ladled some of the gathered water into the salt scrub. Link stared at it and contemplated its use. Rhett noticed his hesitation. “Would you prefer a rinse? I have mint in vinegar if that is more suitable.” 

_ Well it ain’t Scope…  _ “Would it be too much to ask for both?” 

“Not at all!” And with that Rhett was up again, digging through the lower shelves in the kitchen.

Link dipped the rag in the scrub and started to rub it on his teeth, the relief palpable. He would have to do without floss, but this was helping his hygienic anxiety immensely. 

Rhett handed over the bottle of mint vinegar and Link nodded in thanks and rinsed and stood to spit out the open window. He handed the bottle back to Rhett who did the same. Rhett gathered up the scrub and bottle and put them back in the kitchen.

“Thanks again,” Link smiled, his mouth feeling freshly clean. 

Rhett smiled back and guided Link to the center of the room. “Let us get a move on on those pants if it pleases you. Stand on this.” Rhett helped him up onto a block and went to grab his sewing implements.

He went through the mending process quickly, marking the hem mark with what looked like soap, and sliced off the excess with a sharp knife. 

“Wait, Rhett!” Link tried to stop the cutting, but he was too late. Rhett looked up in question. “Damn, now you won’t be able to wear these again.” 

Rhett just chuckled and continued to cut. “I could not bear to take them back now that I know what they look like on you.” 

Link blushed and started to count backwards from 500. Anything to keep his mouth shut and his mind busy. 

He was on 103 when he felt Rhett’s fingertips running along the inner seams of his pants. 

“I have finished the mend….” he mumbled. 

“Th-thank you….” Link’s voice was barely audible.

Rhett nodded and continued to run his hand up the trouser leg, stopping inches from Link’s cock. “Does this section fit you alright? It is not…too...” Rhett’s eyes were raking up and down his legs as he spoke. 

“It’s… it’s… it’s a little tight.” Link’s voice caught as Rhett’s fingers traced back down the inside of his thighs. His body temperature skyrocketed. 

“I… I can fix that…” Rhett’s voice was rough. “If you would permit me…” Rhett glanced up at Link, his pupils blown wide, his expression one of aching hunger.

Oh  _ god _ , Link would permit the  _ hell _ outta that. But then the alarm bells went off in his brain. 

_ No. I can’t do this. This isn’t a freaking Tinder hook up. This is not my home. This isn’t even my freaking time period. I need to get back home. I need to figure out if that’s even possible. God, what if it isn’t? What if I never see mom or Lewis ever again, or my home, or Jade or… _

Link hadn’t known he had started crying until he felt himself being led off the block and gathered up in Rhett’s strong arms. Link let the anxiety of the past two days break the dam of emotion open as he dissolved into tears. Rhett pet his back and whispered sincere apologies into his hair. Link didn’t hear any of it, as he was crying too loudly. 

After a while, when his sobbing quieted, he finally heard what Rhett was saying. He sounded deeply concerned as he pleaded, “Tell me. Tell me what is troubling you. Please.” 

Once his energy and water levels depleted, Link managed to whimper out, “I just keep thinking about my mom and Jade.” 

“Jade?”

“No one knows I’m gone, and she’s just helpless on her own. I just… god, I’m just so worried…” 

“Oh.” Rhett pulled away from their embrace.

“What?” Link fumbled to grab Rhett’s arms and wrap them back around him. 

“You have a wife…” Rhett rubbed the back of his neck.

“What?” 

“I did not know, I apologize. It clear that you really love her, and-” 

“Oh,  _ oh _ !” Link started to laugh. “No! No, Jade’s not my wife, she’s my  _ dog _ !” 

“Oh,” Rhett smiled. “Your dog.” 

“Yeah.” Link wiped the tears of laughter away, and his face became sad again. “I’m just worried. I didn’t expect to… to leave her, I just….” 

Rhett held him again and Link buried his face into his chest. “I am sorry.” Rhett rubbed his chin against the top of Link’s head “Is there anything that I can do for you?” 

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett tight. “I think I’m okay, I don’t think there’s anything-“ his voice cracked. “I’m okay.” 

Rhett breathed in deep with his face buried in the crown of Link’s head before releasing him. Link’s big blue eyes stared up at him wide and filled with tears. 

Rhett spoke low, his voice a comforting rumble, “I have to go take care of a couple things in town… Would you like to accompany me?” 

“I…”’ A tear fell from Link’s eyes and he shook his head.

Rhett’s rough thumb rubbed the tear away. “It is alright.” Link sucked in a breath. He stared deep into Rhett’s kind and soft gaze. Rhett’s lip curled in a small smile, “Next time. Stay and rest.” The same thumb rubbed Link’s cheek again. “I should be back before nightfall. Will you be here when I return?” 

Link nodded wordlessly. Rhett grabbed for Link’s hands and lifted each to his lips to kiss. The gesture was overwhelmingly intimate and comforting. 

“Thank you, Rhett.” Link was practically shaking.

Rhett pressed his luck once more as he pulled Link’s hands towards him and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Link’s left cheek. “I shall return as soon as possible.” 

Link nodded and watched Rhett grab a coat and go. 

Link must be going absolutely crazy. He was falling for a man he just met. In the Middle Ages. God, what a mess. 


	4. Play TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play a little game. Link isn’t very good and Rhett doesn’t mind helping him out. 😈

When Rhett left the cottage, Link had just stood there dumbfounded in the center of the room. The kiss Rhett had left on his cheek burned his skin. His pulse raced, his mouth was dry, and the blood in his body all rushed south. 

He took a deep, grounding breath, and felt grateful to have the space to begin to process the absolute bonkers situation he found himself in. 

Was he in a coma? Was he part of a government experiment? Was this all a really elaborate prank? Was he in an alternate universe? 

Link sighed and headed back into the bedroom to take a good look at that cuff. Things were really desperate when the answer that made the most sense was  _ time travel _ . 

Link stared at the small circle of metal for a moment before deciding to pick it up with nearby cloth. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to attach to his wrist again and send him off God knows where. But could it? Would he need a launch pad thing like back at the lab? 

He twisted the cuff around. It looked dead for sure. It had no lights, no blinking, no sound. He decided to risk it and handle it with his bare hands, after all he and Rhett had both touched it briefly earlier today. It looked undamaged, but it definitely seemed to have no power. He tried to pry open the end of the cuff, to inspect the inside. It popped up and several wires popped out and two metal microchip plates launched out. 

“Shit!” Link cursed for the second time in his life. If he broke this cuff thing, then there was a zero percent chance of ever getting back home. He dropped to his hands and knees and felt around in the dirt for the chip plates. He blinked his eyes hard, his contacts scratching the heck out of his eyes. 

He found one relatively quickly, but the other had wedged itself underneath a chest of drawers in the corner of the room, and it took him nearly an hour in the poorly lit room to find it. He tried his best to pull it gingerly without damaging it, but he failed. He heard one of the small connections snap as he pried it free. 

“Shit!” Link was on his way to becoming a foul mouthed sailor at this point… 

He saw the breakage and tried to figure out some form of damage control without panicking. The connection wasn’t that hard to fix, he observed. He just needed a small metal conduit. 

_ Great, I’ll just pop down to the local Home Depot…  _ Link wiped his dirty hand over his face. _ I mean, any metal would work. I just need a very, very, small piece of metal. They have metal here. Right? _

Link sighed and figured he should do something with his time rather than sit around worrying. He decided to start looking around the cabin. Maybe he could find something that would help. 

After about a half hour, the guilt ate away at him. He felt terrible snooping around, and for something that he probably wouldn't find anyway. He decided to go outside and take a walk around the property. 

As he circled the outside of the house he felt the urge to pee, and as Link had never urinated outdoors, that was an event by itself. No area gave him complete privacy, and it took him over 10 minutes to summon up the courage to pee against a small gathering of trees, looking around frantically for onlookers the whole time.

He walked back to the house and decided to maybe just  _ ask _ Rhett for some metal. He really had no other choice. He returned to the house and made note of the lack of locks on the door. There was a bolt-type thing to keep the door shut, but anyone could jiggle that and enter if they really wanted. With Rhett being so near a main road, Link wondered if Rhett had ever been burgled. 

He went back into the back room and pushed the chips and wires back into the cuff. By the time he got them inside and the cuff sealed back up, Link could hear someone approaching the cottage. 

Rhett's heavy steps echoed in the main room.

“Link! I brought you something!”

Link looked up from the cuff and stumbled off the bed and shoved it under the stack of his old clothes. 

“What?” 

Rhett raised his voice from the other room, “I spoke to the tailor in town, he is a very good friend of mine… and uh…. I had him… well, here.” Rhett walked into the bedroom and held his arms out, his eyes glancing away, his arms stacked high with fabric. 

Link took the stack, and spoke quietly, “You got me clothes?” 

“And boots!” He ran back into the room to grab them and reentered, holding them high with excitement. “They should all fit. If not, I am happy to mend anything.”

Link felt so guilty. Rhett was giving him so much and Link couldn’t even be honest with him about why he was here. But what the hell was he supposed to say? No one would believe him. Rhett would think he was crazy and he would be kicked out to fend for himself, and he was guaranteed to die out on his own. And he needed that metal piece to try and power up the cuff. 

“Rhett, you've… you’ve already done…” Link looked at the clothes and felt himself tearing up. “I can’t…” He tried to push Rhett’s offering back into Rhett’s arms, but Rhett placed his hand on Link’s shoulder and rubbed his thumb against his collar bone. 

“Please accept these. Please.” 

God, Link would do whatever Rhett asked him to if he continued to touch him like that. “Okay.” Link nodded and brought the clothes to his chest. 

“Would you like to sup again today?” Link didn’t feel that hungry, so he politely declined. Rhett nodded, picked at a stray thread on his trousers before asking, “We still have an hour before the sun goes down, would you like to pitch quoits?” 

Link wasn’t sure if he was being offered food, a favor, or a sexual proposition. Link was game for all three. “Sure.” 

“Excellent. I will be outside. If you would like to dress and join me?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Rhett smiled and turned quickly to exit the house. 

_ Okay, so it’s something outdoors…  _ Link perused the gifted stack of clothes. They were beautiful. Muted, conservative colors, which of course were his favorite. Thick, sturdy fabric for the trousers and lighter linen for the tunics. And one stunning leather jacket and a set of buttery soft leather boots.

Link wished for a mirror as he dressed himself in his gifts, hoping he put everything on correctly.

Link slipped on a cream tunic, dark brown woolen trousers, the leather jacket, and boots. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked hard. 

His contacts were killing him. He sighed and tried his best to take them out without touching his eyes. When he finally removed them, he simply tossed them to the ground. There was no saving them.

Blur City: Population 1 

His vision wasn’t too bad, but without glasses or contacts, he couldn’t see things off into the distance. He rubbed his dry eyes and headed for the front door. 

Rhett was outside, hammering a stake into the ground about 15 feet away. 

Link stepped on something and stumbled. He looked to the ground; by the door was a stack of metal rings. Link put two and two together. “Oh! Horseshoes!” 

“Pardon?” Rhett whipped his head back to shake the hair from his face as he looked up.

“No, no, I… just remembered, I’ve played this before. We just called it something different where I’m from.” Rhett continued to stare. Link felt self conscious and went to put his hands in his pockets, but they just slid down the fronts of the pocketless trousers, “Something wrong?” 

“Clothes.” Rhett’s voice sounded airy. 

“What?” 

Rhett cleared his throat and tried again, “The clothes. They look… very good on you.” 

Link smiled and pulled at the tunic. “Thank you. And thank you for giving them to me, I can try and pay you-“

Rhett‘s hand went up to stop him, “Think not another thought about it. It was my absolute pleasure, Link.” 

Link nodded, rubbed his hands together, and broke the ever present tension with, “Shall we get started?” 

Rhett nodded and gave the stake one more hard hammer before joining Link near the house. 

He threw the hammer to the ground. “Guests play first, of course.” Rhett handed Link 3 metal rings.

“Oh. Yup. Okay. Just…” he mimed throwing them. 

“Yes,” Rhett sing-songed, trying and failing to contain his mirth. “You said you had played before?”

“No, I have. I was just… checking.” 

Link tossed the first ring and it landed about 5 feet short and 2 feet to the left. Rhett covered his mouth to keep from laughing. 

“It’s been a long time…” Link defended his poor throw.

Rhett nodded and cleared his throat. “Of course.” Rhett stepped up and threw his ring and it landed with a loud ting of metal on metal.

“Well you set it up…” Link grumbled. 

“Of course,” Rhett repeated. 

Link rolled his shoulders and threw the second ring. It sailed far past the spike and Link growled in frustration. “I can’t see the spike… thing.” 

“It is there.” Rhett pointed. 

“No I know, I just…” 

“Here,” Rhett walked behind Link and pressed their bodies flush and grabbed his hand and moved it back and forth. “You want to aim the ring slightly past the spike. Tilt your head to the side,” Rhett’s gentle fingers manipulated Link’s head. “...and go for it...” Rhett’s voice was rough and hot in his ear. 

“Yeah…” Link stopped listening and leaned back into the warmth of Rhett’s body. Rhett stopped twisting and his hand guiding Link dropped. Link could feel Rhett’s warm breath on the back of his neck as his hands traced up the sides of his arms and squeezed his shoulders. 

“Would you like to try?” 

“Yes,” Link’s tone was desperate. 

“Alright.” Rhett backed away. “Throw your last piece.” 

Link blinked. “Oh, yeah. The ring. Yeah…” Link tried to narrow his eyes and clear his vision and tossed the ring. It was short and to the left again. 

Rhett snickered. “Good thing you are a scholar.” 

Link bristled despite himself, “What does that mean?” 

“Not a thing.” Rhett schooled his face to be neutral before a smile broke out again, this time Link shared in the smile. 

“What? Tell me!” Link started to laugh and push Rhett to get him to talk. 

“Oi! Stop that!” Rhett jabbed back at Link and the men essentially melted into a manly game of tickle fight. “I am just observing…” Rhett began as the laughter died. “I do not mean to be insulting, but… you are very strange, Link.” He cocked his head and looked Link up and down. “You do not know much about the world or how to do things.” 

_ Understatement of the year _ , Link thought. 

Rhett continued, “The hair on your face is strange,” Link reflexively touched his lip. “You have not much hair on your head.” Link ran his hands through his hair. “You are easily spooked, you are secretive and mysterious…” 

Link swallowed as he felt Rhett step closer and closer until his back hit the cottage’s closed front door and Rhett took Link’s face in his hands. 

Rhett’s voice was sincere as he scanned Link’s face up and down and said, “I am just so happy that it was me that found you the day before last.” 

“I am too,” Link stared at Rhett’s lips. 

“But now I am not so sure…” Rhett pressed his hips against Link’s and the smaller man gasped. “For now, all my thoughts are of you, Link. How your lips would feel on my lips,” He traced his long fingers over Link’s plump lips. “...how soft your hair would be if I ran my fingers through it… I ache to know more about you, where you hail from, what you yearn for, where your family remains… but I fear you do not wish the same from me.”

Link stood speechless, “I… I…” 

Rhett misread Link’s silence and sighed heavily and backed away. “I promise I am no heathen. You should still feel safe in my home. I am cursed with a loose tongue. I was so compelled to tell you my longings, I hope I have not frightened you because I do wish for you to stay-”

Rhett couldn’t finish his sentence, because Link had surged forward and pressed their lips together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Saturday!


	5. Right place, wrong TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally give into their attraction, which leaves Link wracked with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Tuesday!

Link knew it was a terrible idea, he knew he had to get home. But the man was freaking wooing the crap outta him. Link only had so much self control. And this was Rhett. God, Rhett was incredible. Kind, generous, optimistic. 

And his kisses. The way his beard rubbed against Link’s face, the way his lips tasted, the softness of his tentative tongue. Link was drowning in him. 

The men continued to kiss and backed up into the door. Rhett fumbled for the handle and led them into the darkening room. 

Their lips didn’t part until Rhett pulled off to mumble, “I wanna see you.” Rhett quickly lit the fire with shaky hands and turned to Link, who had moved to be less than 3 inches behind him. Link threw himself at Rhett, rubbing the bulge in the front of Rhett’s pants, while he moaned and sucked on his neck. 

Rhett held him and chanted, “Link, Link, Link…” 

“God, Rhett. Oh god, I want you.” Link was practically humping Rhett’s long leg as he continued to grab and massage Rhett’s erection through his pants.

“What would you wish for me to do to you, Link?” Rhett’s hands went to his waist.

“Oh god, everything.” Link pulled off Rhett’s neck. “Go get on the bed and take your clothes off.” 

Rhett almost kicked up a cloud of dust he moved so fast. Link was left panting in the living room. 

His brain was screaming at him.  _ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? This can only end badly!! _

But Link had played by the rules his whole life, he had been cautious and careful and he was tired of it. He felt something for Rhett. Something so undeniably strong that it filled every fiber of his being with want and desire. 

He wanted Rhett. Rhett wanted him. No need to complicate it. 

He entered the bedroom and Rhett’s naked body lay on the bed illuminated by the flickering fireplace and Link’s motor skills failed as all of the blood in his body rushed from his brain to his cock.

Rhett was an absolute vision. His chest was broad, defined, and dusted with golden chest hair. His long, lean arms bulged with muscle at the biceps. His stomach was heaving in and out as he breathed hard. His legs went on for days. And his cock stood stiff and proud, precum at the tip. 

Rhett’s fists were tightening and loosening as he tried not to touch himself. 

Link said nothing and removed his clothing in the doorway, the clothing practically making a thud when it hit the ground. 

Rhett’s mouth opened when he saw Link. And he whispered, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon.”

The genuineness of the compliment broke Link out of his trance. He suddenly felt self conscious, this brazen behavior so unlike him. Rhett could see the change in his face and he lurched up from the bed and went for Link. 

“Link…” Rhett's hands held Link’s waist with a firm but gentle squeeze.

Link sighed heavily. “I’m scared, Rhett. I don’t know if this is the right thing to do,” Link admitted. Rhett nodded, letting his arms drop.

”I have never shared my bed with a man,” He looked back up to Link and couldn’t help but kiss him again. “But I…” Rhett’s eyes burned into Link’s. “I need you, Link. I ache for you. I would like to try to be what you desire, Link.”

Link returned the intense stare. “You already are.” Link moved forward to kiss him again, the force of his passion back. He backed him up onto the bed. 

Rhett shuffled back on the bed as Link kissed him with clumsy enthusiasm. Rhett’s hands roamed all over Link’s body as Link kissed down onto his chest, tonguing his nipples. 

Rhett arched up and hissed and dug his nails into Link’s back. Link moaned in response and licked down his torso, leaving trails of wet kisses down his stomach. Rhett’s breathing quickened the closer and closer Link got to his cock. 

Link reached Rhett’s cock and without a second thought, lifted it up and enveloped it with his mouth. 

“Christ!” Rhett’s head lifted up off the bed to look down at the top of Link’s, and his hands immediately went to tangle in the dark strands. Link sucked long enough to get his bearings and pulled off to kiss up and down his shaft.

Link made love to Rhett with his mouth, rubbing his tongue all over Rhett’s taint, balls, and the base of his erection. Link’s hands rubbed up and down Rhett’s legs and held them open so he could suck him as deeply as possible. 

Rhett’s voice was strained, “God, it’s like you have three hands…” Rhett pulled on Link’s hair and he moaned. 

Link pulled off, his eyes glassy. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” He started stroking Rhett faster and faster. 

Rhett croaked out, “Link!”

Link flicked his tongue on the underside of Rhett’s head as he stroked the length with a firm hand. Rhett’s moaning got louder and louder and Link sucked hard on the head and tugged at Rhett’s ballsack.

“Link!!” Rhett groaned, his stomach tensing, as he came into Link’s mouth.

Link tried to continue to suck, but had to pull off for a moment to try swallowing. Rhett sobbed with pleasure when Link’s warm and wet mouth covered him again. His body shook and he moaned out loud and long. Link continued to softly suckle after Rhett had came. But after a few sucks, Rhett pawed at Link, feeling overstimulated and oversensitive. Link pulled off and crawled up his body and draped himself over a thoroughly spent Rhett.

“I apologize for being so loud,” Rhett finally said as they caught their breath. 

“No, no, I… really liked it.” Link traced shapes into Rhett’s chest hair. 

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Link smiled and bit his lip. “Sounded really sexy.” 

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and kissed the top of his head. “Do you… make the same noises, Link?” Rhett spoke into Link’s sweaty hair. Link suppressed a shiver. Rhett’s hand started to make its way to Link’s still hard cock. “I would like to see if I can extract the same sounds from you, Link…” he grabbed Link’s cock and moved up and down slowly. 

“Rhett… you don’t have to….” Link’s protest died on his lips. Rhett’s rough hand felt amazing, sliding up and down the velvet heat of Link’s cock. Rhett’s thumb rubbed over his tip, milking out a little more precum with every swipe. He was already close.

Rhett glanced down to Link’s bandaged leg. “Is your leg alright?” 

“My what?” 

“Your cut. It does not hurt?” His other hand ghosted a touch over the bandage. 

“I… oh god…” Rhett’s thumb continued to tease his slit. “I honestly forgot all about it.” 

“Good.” Rhett kissed Link’s neck and sped up his hand. “I love this, Link. So much…” 

Link’s voice caught in his throat. He bit his lip to keep himself from something he couldn't take back. 

“Link.” Rhett looked into Link’s desperate gaze. “My god, I could look at you forever….” 

Link came over Rhett’s quickly moving hand, with Rhett whispering more and more sweet things to him and kissing him over and over. 

Link held back tears. He was completely in love.

And the only problem was that Link would not be born for another 700 years. 

Link started bawling, and Rhett’s heart broke in two. Rhett held Link’s wet face and kissed the tears away. “My god, Link. What happened? Did I hurt you?”

Link shook his head, unable to speak. The anxiety attack made it feel as if all the air had been knocked out of him and his lips had been glued shut. 

Rhett dressed a crying Link, murmuring apologies and wiping his own tears away, completely distraught. Once Link was dressed and under the covers, Rhett slipped on his pants and started to leave when Link finally was able to form the words, “Rhett, please.” Rhett turned and rushed to Link’s side and grabbed for his hand. 

Rhett pet Link’s sweaty hair back. “Yes?” 

“Rhett, I have to tell you something.” Rhett sat on the bed and Link pulled him down and crushed him in an embrace, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Please, you break my heart when you cry,” Rhett whined into Link’s neck.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, faces wet with tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is criminalmind1927 ❤️


	6. Bad TIMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tells the truth.... kind of.

Link woke up, feeling the best and the worst he had felt in his entire life. His eyes were swollen from crying, and he was wracked with guilt. But his body was slack from pleasure and his heart full of love for a stranger whom he had just met.

He looked down at Rhett, snoring softly against his chest, and more hot tears fell down his face. Of course he would fall in love with someone he couldn’t have. Someone he would have to leave. 

Rhett stirred when he woke. He looked to Link and rubbed his eyes. “Link?” 

“Hi, Rhett,” he whispered. 

“Link…” Rhett repeated and wiped the tears off of Link’s face. 

“I have to tell you something, Rhett.”

“No.” Rhett’s voice was gravelly from sleep.

Link was taken aback. “What?” 

“No. I do not wish to hear it.” He buried his face into Link’s neck.

“Rhett, I have to-” 

Rhett covered Link’s lips with a sad, desperate kiss. “Please.” He was pleading now. “Please, don’t.”

“Rhett. I… I have to leave.” 

The color drained from Rhett’s face as he backed off. “When?” 

“I’m not exactly sure, but, soon. I-I think.” Rhett nodded and started to get out of bed, but Link grabbed his wrist... “I’m so sorry, Rhett. I didn’t mean to.. I don’t want you to feel like I was using you or lying to you or-“

“I do not think that for a moment.” Rhett looked down at him. “Would you…” he cleared his throat, trying to fortify his voice. “I would like to ask for you to stay with me… until you must leave.” 

“That’s not fair to you, Rhett. I shouldn’t have... I was selfish, I-“ 

Rhett crawled back into the bed and held Link close against his bare chest. “No, Link. You gave me…” He sniffed. “Just stay. For as long as possible. Let me pretend.” He burrowed his nose into Link’s hair.

“Rhett.” 

“Please,” Rhett’s voice cracked.

“God, I feel so guilty.” Link held Rhett tighter and nuzzled his face into Rhett’s chest. “I’m so sorry for last night.” 

“Do not apologize for the time we spent together. I could not bear it. I am not sorry.” 

“Neither am I.” He felt Rhett squeeze him tighter. 

“Can we lay here a while?” 

Link nodded against him. “Yeah.”

——-

After another hour of holding each other, the men finally woke and finished dressing. The air was heavy, but at the very least, both men agreed that last night was not a mistake. Regardless of what the future did or didn’t hold for them. 

Rhett put on a navy tunic and kept his dark brown trousers on. Link had left on whatever Rhett had dressed him in last night. He looked down at himself; it looked like a light tunic and dark gray trousers. 

Rhett walked to the kitchen, checking back to make sure Link was following him. He handed Link two apples and started to eat one himself. 

They sat and ate in silence until Rhett spoke up, “I have to… I must do a few things today.” 

Link swallowed his bite of apple. “Yeah, of course. You should… don't let me stop you from… doing… anything.” 

“And I…” Rhett cleared his throat. “You are welcome to accompany me, but…” He stood and gathered the apple cores and threw them into the dying embers of the fireplace. “I will be supping with my parents this evening.” Rhett fiddled with the fire poker. “It is my name day,” he mumbled. 

“It’s your birthday?” Link asked. Rhett nodded. 

_ Of fucking course it is.  _

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry, oh my god, I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to ruin your birthday, you must’ve had-“ Rhett stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. 

“Not at all, Link. Another day spent with you…” Rhett pressed his lips together to keep from getting upset all over again. “Time with you is a lovely way to spend my name day.” Rhett got up and started to clean off of the table.

_ Broke his heart AND ruined his birthday. You’re a garbage person, Neal.  _

“I have to go into town again today.” Rhett spoke as he wiped the surface down.

“Okay, yeah. Um, Rhett?” Link stood.

“Yes, Link?” 

God, Link adored him. Rhett was still so attentive and responsive, even after Link had broken his heart. Link just kept hating himself. 

“Can I have some metal?” 

“Metal?” Rhett put the rag down.

“Yeah like… iron or steel… I’m not picky.” Link gestured, trying to not look suspicious. 

Rhett nodded in confusion. “How much would you like?” 

“Barely anything. Like a super small amount,” Link assured.

“Alright.” Rhett gathered up his bag.

Rhett was so trusting. 

God, Link really did love him. Link’s heart clenched. He plopped into his chair and put a hand to his chest. He had to go back, of course he did. His whole life was in 2020. His parents, Jade, his home, his friends. But… Rhett was here. Beautiful, big hearted, incredible Rhett. 

Rhett knelt in front of Link and held his smaller hands in his. “Will you be here… when-”

Link leaned forward in his chair and kissed him. Rhett dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Link’s neck. Link felt the tension melt away from his shoulders and he relaxed into the bliss that was Rhett’s kiss. 

Rhett pulled away and chuckled, “Now I do not wish to leave.” He kissed Link again. 

“You could stay…” Link pulled on Rhett’s tunic, loosening the collar so he could kiss Rhett’s neck. 

“There will be…” Rhett moaned softly. “no… food… if I do not leave soon…”

Link sucked at the juncture between Rhett’s neck and shoulder and Rhett’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Well, you need food for your birthday…” he spoke to Rhett’s skin.

“Yes… but I could just…” Rhett started to playfully bite at Link’s chest.

Link giggled, “You can’t feed that to your parents…” 

Rhett gave each pec a kiss and pulled away. “You are correct.” He gazed up at Link.

Link’s resolve crumbled away to nothing. “I would like to come to your birthday dinner. If that’s okay.”  _ What are you doing, Neal??  _

Rhett kissed him again and stood. “Then I will need to hurry to town, then.” Rhett looked outside the house and snapped. “Oh! Wait.” He walked outside and came back with a handful of… 

“What’s that?” Link asked.

“Steel shavings. I sharpened a few tools a few days back. I was not aware of how much you needed, but…” 

Link stood quickly. “Oh yeah! That’s… that’s actually perfect.” 

Rhett nodded and placed the shavings on a nearby shelf. “I really should leave now.” 

“Okay,” Link walked the few steps to Rhett and stopped. “Oh, what should I wear?” 

Rhett looked him up and down and said nothing. 

“Rhett?” Link prompted.

“Apologies.” He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. “‘Nothing’ is not an option, is it?” 

Link smirked, “No.” 

“Wear whatever makes you happy. I trust you.” Rhett’s eyes twinkled as he left. 

Link’s heart ached as soon as the door shut. He gathered up the shavings and half heartedly headed into the bedroom to work on the cuff, no longer sure if he really wanted it to work anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Thursday!


	7. TIME for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys struggle through a very uncomfortable birthday dinner.

After a few hours of time alone, Link had seemingly fixed the connection on the chip, but the cuff itself still would not power up. But if Link was honest with himself, he wasn’t that upset about it. 

Link dressed in the midnight blue trousers Rhett gave him, and a baby blue tunic. He slipped the boots and leather jacket on, and slicked his hair back with the leftover well water from yesterday. He would have to figure out a bathing situation soon, as he had never in his life gone more than 24 hours without a shower, and he was heading towards hour 50 something. He busied himself until Rhett returned. 

Link heard the telltale sound of Rhett’s footsteps heading up to the cottage. Rhett ducked under the door frame, his bag bulging with his procured items, as he wrestled it through the door. 

“That seems like a lot of food for one day,” Link teased.

“Well, the McLaughlins have big appetites.” He set the bag down and turned to take in Link’s appearance. He swallowed, another type of appetite making itself known. “You look very handsome…” Rhett walked over to Link. He ran his fingers over the neckline of the baby blue tunic. 

“This really brings out your eyes,” Rhett murmured. He ran his hands through Link’s slicked back hair. 

“Yeah?” 

Rhett nodded and gave each eye a chaste kiss. Link’s exhale was shaky. Rhett’s was heavy, he rubbed up and down Link’s arms, “We should... I must change.” 

“Alright. I’ll be here….” 

Rhett gave Link another chaste kiss to his forehead and left to change. Link waited until he was no longer visible and he grabbed a small item wrapped in cloth and put it in his jacket pocket. 

Link was about to call into the bedroom and ask if Rhett needed any help, when he came into the room dressed as Link had never seen him. He wore a patterned emerald green structured tunic with cuffs that covered his wrists and half of his hands. His pants were made of some kind of velvet or velour, that tapered into his black leather boots. His hands were adorned with four gold rings, and his hair was groomed into a  _ somewhat _ tame style.

He was absolutely breathtaking. 

Link’s jaw dropped and he managed to squeaky out, “I don’t know which version of you I like better…” 

Rhett ducked his head in embarrassment, and walked to Link. “I am unsure, but I believe you prefer me dressed as this.” He grabbed Link’s hands and placed them on his chest. Link nodded and squeezed his hands. 

“I mean, you look really good, Rhett.” Link rubbed Rhett’s chest with his thumbs. 

“Well absorb the experience now, for I dress like this only once a year.” 

And with that, Rhett was kissing his neck and Link’s spine turned to butter. 

God, Link had had his neck kissed more in these two days than he could count. And it made his whole body turn to jelly. The wet heat of Rhett’s kisses, the scratching of his beard, and the gentle nibbles that accompanied the sucks and licks… 

Soon Link was trying to work his fingers into Rhett’s tunic laces. He pulled at them in a clumsy attempt to try to untie them. Rhett chuckled and stopped his frantic fingers. 

“We have to be leaving, Link.”

“But you look so handsome.” Link didn’t stop pulling.

“Come, Link.” 

“I’m trying…” Link mumbled. 

Rhett looked serious. “Are you certain you would like to come with me?” 

“Of course, Rhett. It’s your birthday.” 

Rhett gave him a hug. “My father will most likely ask of your station.” 

“What should I say?” Link spoke into Rhett’s chest.

“The truth is always best. You should not be ashamed of who you are.” 

Link pulled away. “You’re not ashamed of me, are you? I mean… you don’t  _ have _ to bring me to your dinner, I know that I’m here, and you feel responsible for me and...” 

Rhett pet Link’s lips with his rough fingertips. “How on earth could I be ashamed of something so beautiful?”

“Oh gosh, Rhett.” Link twisted his fingers in the tunic strings. “You… you don’t think I’m... predictable and dry do you?” he asked.

“Predictable?” Rhett balked. “You, my Link, are most decidedly  _ not _ predictable.” 

_ My Link…  _

“And... you like my mustache, right?” 

Rhett pulled back to examine it, his fingers moving to the dark hair above Link’s lips. “What do you think?” Rhett kissed all over Link’s upper lip.

“Geez, Rhett…” Links head bowed. “That tickles.”

Rhett gave him one last kiss. “Come, Link.” He ushered him towards the door. “Oh!” 

Link halted. “What?”

Rhett smiled. “I got you something.” 

Link was about to protest that Rhett shouldn’t be giving  _ him _ gifts on his own birthday, when he saw that Rhett was holding his arm out, beckoning for Link’s to be threaded through his. 

Link smiled shyly and asked, “That's what you got me? Your arm?” 

Rhett nodded. “You like it?” 

Link threaded his arm though and held Rhett’s arm tight. “I love it.”

——-

The walk up to his parent’s home was wonderful. Their land was lush and fertile, the bright afternoon sun warming their skin, with a cool breeze rustling through the trees. It took a little over a half hour, Rhett talking at length about his family and his life growing up as a lord, and he spoke of his strained relationship with his father. But Rhett kept asking about Link, hanging on his every word. 

“Can you tell me of your mother?”

Link got choked up and squeezed Rhett’s arm. “Yeah. Of course.” 

“I know you mentioned how much you were missing her, I do not mean to pry… but I wish to know more about you, Link. And it is clear how important she is to you.” 

“She is.” 

Link launched into his life growing up being raised by his mom, in as vague detail as possible, while mentioning the important things and sharing as much as he could.

“She sounds like an incredible woman, and she raised an incredible man. I wish… I would have liked to have made her acquaintance.”

Link sighed. “Me too, Rhett. God, I wish so many things right now....” He pressed his face into Rhett’s arm.

“My apologies, I did not wish to make you upset. I…” Rhett pressed his lips together. “I know you must leave. I forget myself.” 

“No Rhett, don't apologize. Let’s just enjoy your birthday.” 

Rhett pat Link’s hand. “I would like that.” They walked a few more feet. “We are almost there… would you tell me of Jade?” 

Link smiled. “I would love to.” 

——

The slate stone house was absolutely magnificent. Tapestries in every hall, serfs and servants in every corner of the monstrously large home, the wealth of the McLaughlin household on display wherever he looked. 

Rhett handed off his bag of procured food to a passing servant, thanked them profusely and received a small, “A joyous name day to you, Lord Rhett,” in return. 

Rhett smirked at Link’s wonder. “Was this what you had in mind when I told you of my lordship?” Link nodded, his mouth open. Rhett squeezed his hand as the men entered the main dining hall. “It is not worth it, Link. Trust me. All the riches in the world could-”

“Rhett!” 

A well dressed woman with Rhett’s eyes stood from the long table and ran to embrace him. Rhett held her and crushed her in a tight embrace. 

“Hello, mother.”

She pulled away and held his cheeks. “Your beard,” she tsked. Her eyes went to Link. “You brought a guest,” she said flatly. 

“Yes!” His face lit up. “Mother, this is Link. We met a few days ago.”

Link gave a small wave. 

She stared at the strange man in her home. The silence was heavy. 

“Link is a scholar!” Rhett offered. 

More silence. 

Link swallowed. “Th-thank you for letting me attend.. your son’s birth… n-name day celebration. I uh…” Rhett smiled in support. “You have a truly wonderful son. I’ve… I’ve never met anyone like him.” 

Rhett smiled and straightened his tunic. “I could say the same of your mother’s son, Link.” 

“You already have.” The men stared at each other with moon eyes. 

Rhett’s mother felt very left out of the exchange. She cleared her throat. 

“Where is father?” Rhett asked, changing the subject. 

“We are not to wait for him,” Rhett’s mother waved the question away and went to take her place at the long wooden table.

“Why would we?” Rhett mumbled and followed her.

“Rhett,” his mother’s tone was cold.

They enjoyed more food than Link had ever had in his entire life. Link tried to eat everything, but found most things too rich or flavorful. He didn’t mind the fresh food he had been eating at Rhett's, but at this point, he was desperately missing his cracker sandwiches. 

As the meal was coming to an end, Link couldn't help but notice two things. The uncomfortable silence and the lack of Rhett’s dad. 

Link cleared his throat and tried to ask kindly, “Is your dad gonna join us… at any point?”

Rhett laughed a bitter laugh. “Remains to be seen. My father is a busy man.  _ So _ much to do...”

“Rhett,” Rhett’s mother warned. “Do not speak ill of your father.” 

“My apologies, mother.” Rhett finished eating whatever was in front of him and pushed it away. 

The uncomfortable silence returned. Rhett felt for Link’s hand under the table. He found it and weaved their fingers together. 

Mercifully, a few minutes later, Rhett’s dad finally entered the dining hall and broke through the silence.

“Rhett, my son, how I have missed you.” His deep voice filled the room.

“I am a stone’s throw away father, you know where to find me.” 

Rhett’s father stopped in his tracks, pulling down on his purple tunic. “That did not take very long. I knew you would be this way. You wonder why I choose not to-”

“Stop.” Rhett’s mother spoke up. “We have a guest.” 

Rhett’s father turned to Link. Link wished he could have sunk into the floor with the unkind look that was leveled at him. 

“James.” His father introduced himself curtly and nodded before going back to Rhett. “I apologize for missing the meal, but I was busy acquiring your gifts.”

“Father, you know I would have far preferred a meal together. It would have been a kinder gesture to actually attend your own son’s name day meal.” 

Rhett’s dad ignored him and called for the servants to bring his gifts in.

Four servants brought in half a dozen stunning clothing ensembles and handfuls of gold jewelry. Link looked to Rhett, who was biting the inside of his cheek. 

Link could see it in his face. Rhett didn’t dress like this, nor did he have a need for this kind of clothing. Link had known Rhett for less than 72 hours and he could tell you that. 

But he smiled and thanked his parents for the gifts. “Now I possess something to wear to my next name day,” Rhett teased. 

“This should already be your manner of dress, Rhett. The McRoy family’s daughter will not-“ 

“Mother.” Rhett cut her off. “We have spoken at length on the subject. I am  _ not _ going to wed her and I would appreciate your respect for that decision.”

“Rhett, you are aware your father will not-“ 

“Mother, please. It is my name day.” He sounded exhausted. “Scold me another day.” 

She tightened her lips and drank from her goblet. 

“And one more!” Rhett’s father called in another team of servants who brought in the most exquisite suit of armor.

Link’s jaw dropped at its massive size and clear quality. “Woah.” 

“See, your guest is impressed, but I hear nothing from you, son.” 

Rhett’s face was red and he spoke low, trying to contain himself. “Father. It is as if you are trying your best to goad me.” 

“I am sure I do not understand that accusation,” James said stiffly.

“You know my feelings of this war.” 

_ Crap, there’s a war going on?? _ Link thought.

“The war will reach us, son. And we have bent the knee. We will be called upon. Have you no honor? This is  _ our _ war!” 

Rhett pushed back from the table. “Honor? You speak to me of the  _ honor _ of this war?? When little boys are cut down before their 13th name day? When we spill blood over vile and useless land disputes? A war where gold will buy you pardon and poverty is your death sentence?? Do not speak to me of the  _ honor _ of this war, father.” 

“Get out.” The tone left no room for negotiation.

“With pleasure.” Rhett grabbed Link’s hand and led him out of the room, but paused to turn and speak to the large room. “His name is Link, by the way, if you had any goddamn curiosity about anything that is not yourself!”

Rhett stormed out, Link falling in step behind him, struggling to keep up, Rhett holding his hand as tightly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is up on Saturday!


	8. Decision TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett takes Link somewhere special. In more ways than one. 🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and emotion comin below!

They were halfway to Rhett’s house when Link spoke up. Rubbing his thumb across Rhett’s hand he said, “Not exactly a great birthday, huh?”

“Never is with them,” Rhett replied flatly. “Not anymore.” He sighed heavily and continued to navigate over the path, his hand still linked with Link’s. 

“Oh!” Link stopped walking. “I um… I got you something?”

Rhett smiled and grabbed for Link’s arm, thinking Link was flirting with him as Rhett had earlier. 

“Ha, no, Rhett. I really um… I made you something.” 

Rhett let their joined hands release as he turned to face Link. “You what?” Rhett smiled through his surprise. 

Link dug out his gift and handed him the small bundle. “I had to give you some kind of birthday present. You’ve been so nice to me, and I… I wanted to give you something.” Rhett unwrapped the fabric and looked at a small tumble of wires. “It’s… it’s nothing, really.” 

Link had used the metal shavings and wire that Rhett gave him yesterday and had twisted them into a…. 

“What is it?” Rhett examined the gift, handling it as if it were made of glass.

“It’s a mythical beast. With wings. I call it a cockatrice.” Rhett’s eyes instantly welled up with tears. He sniffed and quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. “I just remembered when you said… you wished sometimes that you were a mythical beast, and so I um... I made you one.” 

Rhett’s red eyes looked to Link with unspeakable gratitude. “I have never received anything lovelier in all my life.” Rhett’s voice was gravelly and broke as he spoke. After the lavish gifts from his parents, Link would've guessed Rhett was mocking his crude, handmade gift, but Rhett’s eyes were so sincere. “Thank you, Link.” 

Rhett held the gift gingerly and moved to embrace Link. Link smiled and returned the embrace. Rhett held him tightly and dipped his face into Link’s neck. His warm breath made Link shiver and squeeze tighter. Rhett’s beard scratched his neck as he whispered again, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Rhett,” Link managed to reply. Rhett took one more breath and let go. 

“I know the hour is getting late but…would you accompany me somewhere?” 

Link started to look at his wrist, but stopped when he realized he wasn’t wearing his watch and that clocks weren’t going to be invented for another century. 

“Sure, Rhett. Where?” 

Rhett just smiled. 

——-

They stopped off at Rhett’s place, upon Rhett’s insistence because he had to make sure he placed his self-described “prized birthday gift” safely in his home. 

The sun was a few minutes above the horizon when the men entered the dimly lit home, and Link resisted the urge to look for a light switch. “Really Rhett, you don’t have to make such a big deal about the gift, I-”

Rhett cut him off with his lips. Rhett’s hands cupped the sides of Link’s face as he turned his head to kiss Link deeply. Link’s hand trailed up Rhett’s forearms and held his wrists. 

Rhett stopped the kiss and leaned his forehead against Link’s while they caught their breath. “Link…” He rubbed his nose against Link’s cheek before giving his cheek a kiss. “I love it so much.” 

Link closed his eyes and revelled in the affection. 

Rhett gave his cheek another kiss and urged, “We need to leave now before we miss it.”

“Miss what?” Link asked, already going for Rhett’s pants.

Rhett mock-scolded him and grabbed his hand and led him out of the house. The men walked about 10 minutes and the sun had nearly set when they finally arrived. 

Link looked around at three streaming pools of water. 

“Hot springs?” Link asked, utterly delighted. Rhett kept his flirtatious silence and began to disrobe. “Oh…” 

Rhett paused. “Would you join me?” 

Link nodded and moved forward to help strip Rhett out of his clothes. Surprised and visibly aroused, Rhett returned the favor and began to roughly remove Link’s clothes. 

The tunics were quick to be removed, and both men fumbled at the other’s trouser laces, and stopped when they were loosened. Rhett stepped back and pushed his trousers off. 

Link’s mouth dropped. He had seen glimpses of Rhett’s body in the firelight last night, but seeing him like this, the golden setting sun illuminating his perfectly freckled skin, his chest barreling with heavy breathing, his intimate and purposeful exposure; it was everything. 

Link pushed down his pants and stood tall, and for the first time in his life, was happy to be naked. 

“My god, you are so beautiful.” Rhett sounded winded, as if Link’s beauty had knocked the air out of his lungs.

And in this moment, Link truly felt beautiful. 

“Rhett… I…you're… I can’t find words for how much…” 

Rhett stalked over slowly and took Link’s hands and placed them on his chest. His hands went to Link’s hips and he dipped his head down to Link’s goozle and began to suck and nibble at his throat. Link rubbed his hands across Rhett’s broad chest, whimpering from Rhett’s kisses. 

“Come on, we are going to miss it,” Rhett repeated and gave a parting kiss to Link’s adam’s apple.

“Huh?” Link was drunk off of Rhett and confused. Rhett let go of Link and walked into the hot spring and gestured for Link to join him. 

Link walked into the hot springs and slid against Rhett, their slick skin feeling utterly sinful. Rhett wrapped his arm around Link’s shoulder and pointed to the skyline. 

Link looked at the sunset and gasped. The entire sky was alight with orange, reds, and pinks. The sound of crickets and frogs filled the still night. 

Rhett leaned his head over and set it on the top of Link’s. “This is one of my favorite spots on this earth. I have never brought another soul here…” 

And as the sun disappeared and the moon glowed in the sky, the men slipped their hands together under the warm water. 

“Thank you, Rhett. That was so beautiful.” 

Rhett turned, making a small splash as his wet hands cupped Link’s face, “ _You_ are beautiful.” He kissed Link with unrestrained passion, his tongue bringing heat into the moment. 

Link writhed and twisted his body to face Rhett, his body floating easily under the water. Rhett pulled Link’s floating body onto his lap and grabbed his ass. 

Link’s arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck and he moaned into the kiss, “Rhett…”

Rhett’s beard was wet as he broke the kiss to trail bites all up and down Link’s neck. Link continued to wiggled and writhe on Rhett’s lap, their erections starting to rub against each other, the sensation completely and utterly overwhelming. 

“Link, can I...” he moved his hand down between them.

“Yes, Rhett, touch me, please.” Link moved Rhett’s hand further down. 

Rhett’s fingertips ran over the head of Link’s hard cock and over his balls, the weightlessness of the water making the touch tickle in an exquisitely tortuous way. Link whined and tugged on Rhett’s beard to smash their faces together. He started sucking on Rhett’s tongue.

Rhett’s brow creased as he groaned, the sound thick as it echoed into Link’s open mouth. Rhett grabbed Link’s head with his left hand and held their faces together as he grabbed Link’s cock firmly and started corkscrewing his right hand up and down.

Link moved his hands down Rhett’s abs, and over his cock. He started rolling Rhett’s balls in one hand and teasing the head of his cock with the other. After a few moments, Link’s fingertips rolled around the tip of Rhett’s dick, before moving down and squeezing the base of his cock. 

Rhett moved his face away from Link’s lips and bit down hard on his neck. Link gasped and Rhett moved Link’s hands away as he wrapped his big hand around both of their thrusting cocks.

Link’s eyes rolled back as he babbled, “Oh god, oh god, oh god…” Link squeezed his arms tighter and tighter around Rhett’s neck as he thrust up with abandon, the water sloshing all around them. Link’s desperate lips sought out Rhett’s, their teeth clicking together as their lips smashed together.

Rhett grabbed the back of Link’s hair and yanked his head back. “Look at me,” he growled and thrust up hard. 

Link’s blazing blue eyes met Rhett’s desperate green ones and Rhett groaned and came with a broken moan. Link came soon after, crying Rhett’s name to the night sky. 

Rhett wrapped his arms tightly against Link’s slippery back and nearly wept the words, “Link, my god. I love you, Link. God, I love you so much. Please do not leave this. Stay. Please.”

“Rhett,” he hugged him back. His voice shook, “I shouldn't. It’s so short sighted and selfish.” 

“Link, please. Stay.”

“I love you, Rhett. God, I love you. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried.” 

“Stay.”

“Okay.”

———

The men dressed their wet bodies in their dry clothes and walked back to Rhett’s, hand in hand. 

As soon as they were through the door, Rhett lit the fire and stripped out of his elegant wear, for the second time that night, turning his naked body to Link. Link stripped off his now wet clothes while Rhett gathered up all of his blankets and placed them on the chair in front of the fire. Link watched him bring out some sort of bed roll filled with feathers and lay that down on top of one of the blankets, laying the others on top of the improvised bed.

He laid down and beckoned Link into his arms. Link went so very willingly, their naked bodies melted together in warmth. 

“This is nice,” Link said, his gaze landing on the fire. 

Rhett squeezed him and hooked one of his long legs in between Link’s. He kissed the back of Link’s neck and whispered. “It shall always be like this. I will always choose you. To stay with you. To love you. To take care of you.” 

Another kiss to the back of his neck, and a softly whispered, “I love you, Link.”

Link let it wash over him and echoed back, “I love you, Rhett.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me warmth in these trying times. 😂❤️❤️ Chapter 9 up on Tuesday!


	9. Lovin TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Loving smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is a day late! 😭😭 Next chapter will still post tomorrow!

Link woke, the light streaming through the slats in the windows. He stretched his body in a large yawn, and the lanky naked body behind him stirred. The cottage smelled slightly of smoke and their wet clothes, which brought back memories of last night for Link. He sighed and pressed his body back into Rhett’s. Rhett purred and ground his hips into Link. 

Link let this head fall back and titled his ass back into Rhett’s thrusting hips, a fire of need burning in his stomach. Rhett’s sleepy hands rubbed up and down Link’s front, spending time tracing his nipples and the V cut of muscle above his cock. Link moaned and continued to circle his hips. 

“I did not dream last night did I?” Rhett’s morning voice was deep, rough, and sexy. “You said you would stay?”

Link flipped around and looked into Rhett’s eyes. He caressed his face and kissed him gently. “I’ll stay.” Link couldn’t believe himself. But he didn’t have too much of a choice. The cuff might power up with the repaired chip, but then what? Who knows where it would take him? Farther back? Into space? Into the future?

Rhett’s sleepy face was awash with love as he weaved both hands into Link’s jet black strands and pulled gently as he started to tease Link’s earlobe with his tongue. 

Link had to still his hips from thrusting up. Rhett’s warm naked body pressed against his was having a very clear effect on him, one that was very obviously shared by Rhett. 

“Link, I wish to…” Rhett released a rough sigh. “I want us to lay together.”

“We’re laying together right now-oh.”  _ Lay _ together. 

“Will you let me, Link?” Rhett continued to rain moist kisses around Link’s ear.

“Let you…?”

“I want to be inside of you.” He bit Link’s earlobe.

“Oh my god, yes.” Link scratched up and down Rhett’s back.

Rhett gasped. He gave Link a desperate kiss and got up on all fours and hovered above him. Link could see his cock hanging heavy between his legs and his wild blonde curls hanging over his eyes. 

Link started to stroke himself, completely overtaken by Rhett’s utter magnetism. Rhett looked down in surprise, and placed his hand over Link’s. He smirked and moved down Link’s body. He stopped when his face was over Link’s stiff cock. Rhett licked his lips, looked up to Link, his dark lashes batting as he stared. Link’s pupils were blown wide, his look desperate, as Rhett lowered his open mouth onto Link’s long cock. Link choked out a groan. 

He could’ve wept when Rhett’s warm and wet mouth wrapped around his dick. Rhett closed his eyes and moved up and down Link, and Link’s body was twitching in pleasure. 

“Rhett…” Link breathed. 

Rhett pulled off, his mouth shiny with spit. “I cannot believe that I went nearly 40 years without hearing that sound.” 

“What?” Link’s eyes were wild and glazed. 

“The way you say my name when I have your cock in my mouth…” 

Link choked out, “Shit, Rhett.” Rhett chuckled. “Will you fuck me, Rhett?” 

Rhett stopped laughing and swallowed. “Yes.” Rhett’s hands began to shake as he rubbed the side of Link’s legs. Link leaned up and gave him a kiss. 

“I trust you, Rhett,” Link assured him.

Rhett nuzzled their noses together. “And you have all of my trust, my love.”

Link whined low and long. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

Link braced himself. “I’m ready.” 

Rhett nodded and moved Link’s legs up and towards his ears. Link folded like a pretzel. “You are incredibly flexible,” Rhett purred and rubbed up and down Link’s upturned legs. 

“I’ve been taking a yoga class.” Rhett furrowed his brow in confusion and before he could ask, Link was grabbing for his face. “Just kiss me.” 

Rhett kept his legs folded over his head and kissed him with copious tongue. Link continued to grab and scratch at Rhett’s back and he would gasp and moan whenever he felt the brushing of the tip of Rhett’s dick against his entrance. 

“Are you ready for me, Link?”

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for you,” Link said breathless. 

Rhett nodded and pushed forward, breaching Link’s entrance. The veins in Link’s neck bulged and his Adam’s apple bobbed. He let loose a moan and a sound of pain. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” 

“Link?” 

“Slower, slower, Rhett. It hurts….” 

Rhett nodded before spitting on his fingertips and attempting to moisten their coupling.

Link sighed, “Better, that’s better…” he started rocking his hips forward into Rhett, his whimpers of pleasure getting louder and louder. 

Rhett began to thrust shallowly, moaning and groaning into Link’s ear as he held him impossibly close. He was breathy and high pitched as he whispered into Link’s neck, “oh god, oh god, oh god…” 

Link held onto Rhett’s shoulders and sweat slicked back, letting out gasps and puffs of air, trying his best not to cum this soon into this blissful encounter. He scratched down Rhett’s back and Rhett bucked hard, causing a harsh slapping sound as his hips and balls hit Link’s ass.

“Fuuuck,” Link growled. Rhett smirked and repeated the hard thrust. 

“I found something you like…” he teased. 

“Yes.. yes… I like every-” Rhett thrust deep again. “Fuck!! ...Everything you’re doing. Please. Again.” Link started to stroke himself, chasing his finish. 

Rhett pulled back and looked at Link’s face. “Open your eyes, Link.” His voice was so gentle, almost angelic. But then his expression turned absolutely sinful. “I want to look into your eyes when it happens, after I have fucked you proper…” Link squirmed in Rhett’s firm grasp and sped up his stroking, he was already close. 

Rhett’s voice was a rumble, “Let go, Link.” Link was whimpering and thrusting his hips into the air as he fucked his hand. “Let go, love.” 

“Rhett!” Link shouted as he came over his hand, his cum shooting past his own body and landing in the pillows above his head. 

In their ecstasy, they did not hear the door open. 


	10. Out of TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. 😭😭  
> It’s a crap ton of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some brief mention of some unsavory things. Check the tags.

“What in God’s name are you doing??” A voice bellowed from the door frame. The men scrambled as their nakedness was illuminated by the sunlight. “Rhett!!”

Link was filled with embarrassment and confusion. He could recognize Rhett’s father’s voice, but he was too busy covering himself with a blanket to figure out much else. 

“Get out!” Rhett roared back to his father and he wrapped a blanket around himself. Once he was covered, he made sure Link was covered and moved his body to block Link from his father. 

“This is my god damn property! I will come and go as I please.” Rhett’s father moved into the house, absolutely seething. “Well??” He threw up his arms, face beet red with anger. “What do you have to say for yourself??” 

Rhett straightened his spine. “I have much to say, father. And you-“

“...have no son.” He finished with a complete lack of emotion. “I absolve you of everything in the McLaughlin name. The house, gone. The land, gone. The gold, gone. This… fucking hovel. Gone. You will never use our name. You are a disgrace. You and this… monster. Get out.” 

Rhett mustered all the dignity he had and reached back to hold Link’s hand. “His name is Link.” 

“What?” 

“His name. It is Link. And I love him. And we do not possess the need for-“ 

“Get. Out. I will be back on the morrow, and you should pray to God you are no longer here when I return.” He spat on the ground and left.

Rhett stood in place and did not let go of Link’s hand even as his body shook. Link pulled at his arm after a few minutes. 

“Rhett.” He rubbed Rhett’s arm with his other hand. “Are you okay?” 

“No, Link. I am not.”

“Of course not, I don’t know why I asked that….” Link mumbled, mentally kicking himself. 

Rhett sighed and hung his head. “You inquired because you love me and you care about my well being.”

“Of course I do, Rhett.” Link rubbed his arm again.

“And I, you, Link.” 

The silence hung again for a few moments. Link kissed Rhett’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Link.” Rhett finally removed his eyes from the door, sat down on the oak chair in front of the fireplace and pulled Link on to his lap.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett and burrowed his face into his hair. “He’ll probably cool off eventually. Maybe when the war is over, your father-“

“Wars last years, Link. And my father has always been this way.” Rhett’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“He can’t really want you to leave.” Link clenched his fists. “It... it was because of me. Because he found us-“ 

Rhett tilted his head up and silenced him with a kiss. Link normally hated to be interrupted, but he looked forward to Rhett’s interruptions as they were usually passionate kisses, so he didn’t complain.

“Remember when I said I would always choose you? Always love you? Take care of you?” Link nodded. “Let me choose you, Link.” He pet Link’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

Link’s throat tightened, but he managed a small, “You sure?”   
  
“More than I ever thought possible.”   
  


——————

They packed up what was worth saving, and while Link cleaned up what he could, Rhett had gone to the stable to grab a pair of work horses and a cart. He hated taking anything from his parents, but he would die without some sort of transportation, so he made his peace with it. They wanted him gone, and this was the way. 

Rhett returned with a heavy heart and it showed. He had been so strong with all of this, and his strength was fading and being replaced by feelings of hurt and betrayal. He tied up the horses and wordlessly began loading his boxes and bags into the cart. Link had to forcibly stop him to hold him close, and Rhett broke down and cried into Link’s arms.

“I am aware of our problems, but…” He hiccuped. “they are still my parents.”

Link rubbed his back, with a comforting, “I know. I know.” He kissed Rhett’s head. “Can you talk with them? Maybe… I dunno. Let them…” Link sighed. “I don’t know what the right answer is, honestly.”

Rhett nodded against his chest. “You are right. I should attempt to speak to them. At least my mother…” Rhett welled up again. 

Link pulled away and wiped Rhett’s tears away. “When would you like to talk to them?” 

“Now,” Rhett said, his voice returning. “Now.” 

—————

Something was wrong. 

The house was full of chaos and movement, and as they walked closer they saw the weapons and armor of dozens of fully armed soldiers. Rhett made as if he were going to make a run for the house, and Link had to wrestle him to the ground. 

“Rhett, no!” He dragged him behind the cover of a grouping of trees and they laid down to avoid being seen.

“Link, Link, Link,” he weakly pushed and punched at Link in his attempt to free himself, but Link held strong. “They fly enemy colors, Link. My parents are not safe. We have to save them.” 

Link’s mind reeled. How would they save his parents against a freaking army of enemy soldiers? And what actually was going on? Had they commandeered the house? Were they holding the parents for some kind of ransom? Should they try and get help? Or at least find a weapon of some sort?

Link turned to his right to propose a plan to Rhett, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he stopped. Rhett’s eyes were glassy and locked forward. Link followed his eyeline. 

“Rhett, wha…” Link’s voice died in his throat. The bodies of Rhett’s parents were hanging off the highest point of the house.

“Oh my god. Rhett…. we have to go, Rhett. Now.” Link tugged at Rhett’s arm. Rhett lay on the ground, unmoving. 

_ God, he’s in shock.  _

Link kept his voice steady and pulled at Rhett insistently. “We are leaving Rhett. You’re okay. Come on.” 

Link pulled Rhett back to his house and onto their cart and drove the horses hard, driving Rhett and his possessions as far away from the house as possible. 

They drove for about a half hour before they thought it was safe enough to slow the team. 

Rhett leaned forward on his knees, his stare a million miles away. Link held out his hand, the other hand continuing to drive the horses. Rhett’s clammy hand grasped it and squeezed. 

After another hour, the men passed by two other homes, completely burned and ravaged. The enemy flags were flying high over the wreckage. 

Link pulled the cart to the side of the road and pulled Rhett into his arms. Rhett wept. 

The sun was starting to set. Rhett’s voice was rough, and muffled by Link’s chest. “We have to leave here, Link.”

“Yeah, I know Rhett.” He rubbed Rhett’s back. “That’s what we’re-“

“Can we… we should go to your family in North Carro.”

Link’s blood turned to ice and he stiffened. “Oh Rhett. We.. we can’t…” 

“Where else could we go? Link, we cannot stay. We can’t outrun the war.” Rhett sounded desperate as he grabbed at the collar of Link’s tunic.

“Rhett…” How the hell could he start explaining all this _now_?

“Link, love-”

“There is no North Carro. I’m from North Carolina.” Link’s voice was was thin and high.

“What?” 

“I lied to you. I’m not from Carro, I’m from North Carolina.”

Rhett took a deep breath and shook his head trying to make sense of this new information, “Then… let us go to North Carolina.” 

“Rhett….” 

“Link.” Rhett’s face was red and his voice tight as he croaked, “Link… if you wish to leave me, you should say it now.“

“Rhett, god. No, it’s not that. It’s...” As the world fell apart around them, Link finally told the truth. He hoped it wasn’t too late. He pulled at his hair, groaning. “I’m from the future, Rhett.” Rhett stilled. “And I don’t exactly know how I got here and I don’t know what will happen if I try to go back.”

“What?” Rhett was rightfully confused.

“I accidentally set off a temporal displacement transfer at my work. I’m from the year 2020 and some kind of cuff thing sent me back here.” 

“Cuff thing?” Rhett tried his best to follow.

“This!” Link scrambled into the bag in the back of the cart and produced the cuff. “I put it on and it sent me here. I think I fixed it, but I don’t know, I haven’t tried to turn it back on.” He twisted the metal cuff around, absentmindedly inspecting all sides of it before returning it to the back of the cart. “I didn’t want to go back. I wanted to stay here. With you.” 

“Link.” 

“I lied, Rhett. I’m so sorry.” Rhett just stared, utterly lost. “I… I’m telling the truth, Rhett. I know you don’t believe me, I know it doesn’t make sense, I don’t even know how the hell it all happened, but-”

Link felt a warm hand grab his. “Do you love me, Link?” 

“What?” Link looked up into Rhett’s eyes.  _ God, those eyes.  _

“Do you love me?” he repeated.

“Yes. Completely.” Link grabbed for Rhett’s hands and placed them on his face, turning to kiss them. 

“Okay.” Rhett nodded.

“Okay, what?”

“I’ll come with you.” Rhett pulled Link’s hands to his heart.

Link's heart thumped out of rhythm and he was pretty sure he was having a stroke. “Rhett, no. That’s not… we can’t.” He pulled his hands back.

“We can.” Rhett grabbed for them again.

“Rhett, no. I don’t even know if I  _ can _ get back, let alone bring you back with me I…” 

“Link, we cannot stay.” Rhett put his hands back on Link’s face, before Link peeled them off again.

“Rhett, I got here by mistake, I have no idea whether or not I can even replicate that mistake again, or what will happen if I do, but-“

“Link, we _must_ try.” 

“Rhett,  _ please _ .” Link stood up in the cart. “You don’t know what you’re asking. You can’t possibly understand. It’s.. it’s not like this where I’m from.” He gestured broadly to their surroundings. “ _ Everything’s _ different! There is so much that could kill you! Th-th-there’s the air quality, the food, the pollution, the illnesses! Who knows what your immune system would be like- a cold could kill you! There’s no way for us to know what will happen! Even if we get you back with me-“ 

“Link!” Rhett stood to level himself with Link. He was screaming as the tears ran down his face. “We  _ cannot _ stay! And I cannot… I cannot live without you. I cannot breathe without you.” Rhett grabbed Link’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “I need you. I need to see your beautiful blue eyes every day for the rest of my life. I need to kiss your soft lips every moment of every day... I... my soul will die without you, Link. I  _ must _ go with you.” 

“God, Rhett don't ask me for something I can’t give. I will not risk your life!!” Link grabbed Rhett’s arms.

Rhett pulled back, “We don’t have a choice!” 

“Rhett.” Link looked all around them. “What happens if I can’t bring you back?” Rhett shook his head, unable to come up with an answer. Link’s voice was determined, “I would come back for you. I don’t know how, but I would find a way.” Link grabbed Rhett’s face. 

Rhett covered Link’s hands with his own. “I know. I know you would.”

Link shook his head and cried. “I don’t wanna do this.” 

“I know.” 

“But I have to?”

“Yes.” Rhett moved his thumbs soothingly over Link’s hands. 

“Fuck.” Link nodded, reached back into the cart, and tried to power up the cuff and it turned on and it beeped loudly. Link started and dropped it. He reached down to try and pick it up.

“Is it… did it work?” Rhett asked. 

“Yeah, it powered on. It just… last time it went around my wrist and it sent me back.” 

“Nothing more?” 

“I mean I stood on a platform thing before…” 

“Should we go to higher elevation?” Rhett grabbed the reins.

“No um… I don’t think so.” Link reached down and finally retrieved the cuff. 

It blinked “READY”.  _ Ready for what?  _

Link stared at the cuff. Could he somehow fit it around both of them? What if he was touching Rhett when he did it? 

It kept blinking. “READY. READY. READY.” 

_ Am  _ I _ ready?  _

Link launched forward and kissed Rhett, their tears mixing into their kiss. 

“I’m so scared, Rhett.” Link’s voice shook with his sobs.

“If this does not work…” 

“Rhett…”

“Promise you’ll come back.” 

“I promise.” Another desperate kiss. “I swear on my life.”

Link kept his arms wrapped around Rhett and placed the cuff around his wrist. It snapped on and the last thing Link heard was, “I love you.”


	11. For the last TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to the cliff hanger!

Link tossed his keys on the entryway table, set down his shopping bags, and hung his coat up on the rack. Jade came running up to the door, her tail wagging a mile a minute, barking loudly and nipping and licking at Link’s heels.

“Hey, Jade!” Link laid down on the floor, letting his beautiful princess yip and bark and run all over him. 

“Link?” 

“Coming, baby!” 

Link stood up, grabbed the grocery bags, and turned the corner and his heart skipped a beat. It happened every time he looked at Rhett.

Rhett laid reclined on the couch, a blanket over his lap, a book in his hand and another on his lap. Jade jumped on his lap displacing the second book and settled into her still warm Jade-shaped divot.

Rhett set the book down and gazed up to Link with the fondest of looks. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Rhett smiled softly as he scratched behind Jade’s ear. 

Link dropped the bags off on the kitchen counter and walked over to the couch. He leaned down to kiss Rhett softly on the lips, followed by a swift kiss on the forehead. 

“What are you learning about now?” he asked as he scratched the nape of Rhett’s neck.

“Politics.” 

Link nodded. “Your headache better?” Link caressed Rhett’s forehead.

“Yeah…” Rhett smiled softly. 

It had taken Rhett a few weeks to adjust to the basic parts of his new home. The journey back was traumatizing, the transfiguration completely disorientating and frightening. The men, by the grace of God, ended back at the lab, in a heap in the middle of the back room’s platform. 

The research center defunded and dismantled the secret government project immediately. And had Link sign a mountain of paperwork promising to keep quiet about the experiment. In return, they set Rhett up with a social security card, birth certificate, and a bottomless bank account for the two of them in exchange for their silence.

Rhett developed a cough almost immediately after arriving back. Link had flown into a full-blown panic as the infection continued to get worse. Link researched the best specialists in the state, picked up his medication, gave him his breathing treatments, and helped nurse him back to health. Link would’ve given up a lung if that would’ve helped.

Now, weeks later. Rhett was healthy and happy. He spent most of his time in Link’s home, reading any book he could get his hands on, the world proving a little too stimulating unless consumed in small doses.

Rhett sighed and spoke softly, “I was sad today.” Link dropped the groceries and an orange rolled across the kitchen floor as Link flew to the sofa. He took Rhett’s face in his hands. 

“What? Why? What happened, baby?” Rhett’s hands came up to cover Link’s. 

“I just read something today that I would have liked to have been able to tell my mother.” Link bit his top lip.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He leaned their foreheads together. 

“I miss them,” Rhett cried. 

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett and began planting kisses everywhere he could reach. “I know, baby. I know.”

“Will you lay down with me?” 

“Yeah.” Link kissed his cheek. “Is it okay if I put away the groceries real quick? Just the cold stuff?” 

Rhett nodded. 

Link placed the eggs, milk, veggies, and lunch meat in the fridge and abandoned the rest of the groceries on the counter in the paper bags. 

He lifted Jade off of Rhett’s lap and sat next to his love on the couch. Rhett laid his head across Link’s lap, silently requesting one of Link’s amazing scalp massages. Link of course immediately obliged, digging his fingers deep into Rhett’s thick curls. Rhett let his eyes drift close and revelled in the affection. He rubbed Link’s legs with tenderness and turned to kiss the top of his thigh. 

Link‘s sigh was heavy as he asked quietly, “Do you regret coming back with me?”

“Not for one second.” Rhett answered immediately. 

“But Rhett, it’s hard for you to be out in the world for more than an hour or two, you’ve lost all your land, and-“ 

“Link, love.” Rhett sat up and covered Link’s rambling mouth with a gentle touch of his fingers. “You are my everything. I would do anything to be with you.”

“But everything is different here,” he pouted. 

“Well…” Rhett pulled Link onto his lap. “not  _ everything _ is different here.” 

“Hmm?”

“Your kisses still taste the same,” Rhett demonstrated with a kiss full of tongue. Link smiled into the kiss and felt his shoulders relax. Rhett’s hands lazily ran over every part of Link while they kissed, settling in his black strands. He gave them a gentle pull, and Link moaned into the kiss. 

“Your hair is just as soft,” Rhett continued. He then scratched down Link’s back before dipping his hands under Link’s sweater and up the wide expanse of Link’s toned back. 

“Your skin feels just as warm,” Rhett continued. Rhett’s hands danced over Link’s rapidly swelling crotch. “Your cock is just as hard…”

“Oh fuck, baby.” Link’s head dipped forward “God, the things you do to me…” Link stood and threw off his sweater and helped a seated Rhett out of his soft tee. Link sat back down on the couch and pressed forward onto Rhett, draping his body over his. Link began to thrust against Rhett, moaning and groaning, completely under his spell. 

“You must’ve missed me today,” Rhett purred. 

“Miss you. Always miss you,” Link spoke hurriedly as he searched for Rhett’s lips. 

“Imagine how much you would’ve missed me if you left me.” 

Link stopped kissing him. “You know there is no quicker way to make me lose my erection than telling me when I’m wrong about something.” 

Rhett lay back, laughing to himself.

“I’m serious!” Link poked at his sides. Rhett flipped them over and pinned Link’s arms back. 

“You are such a liar.” He thrust his hips slowly. “You are still hard, my love.” 

“Maybe,” Link grumbled. 

“We can stop,” Rhett made as if he was going to get up. 

Link grabbed for his hips. “No, stay.” Link kept lazily thrusting. 

“What will you give me if I stay?” Rhett teased.

“My cock,” Link bit underneath Rhett’s jaw.

Rhett’s breath hitched, “Oh.”

“You want that? Want me inside you?” He sucked on Rhett’s earlobe.

“Yeah. Please, Link. I need you.” Rhett went for the tie of Link’s joggers.

“You need me where?” Rhett laughed and nipped at Link’s ear. “What? I just wanna know where you want me,” Link teased.

“Inside me baby, I want you inside me.” 

“I can do that.” 

Link pushed down the front of Rhett’s sweatpants and started to stroke Rhett. The precum dribbled out of Rhett’s dick and Link’s hand made a filthy stroking sound. 

“God you’re so wet already. God, I dunno if I wanna fuck you or have you fuck me.” 

“You fuck me now,” Rhett fished Link’s cock out of his joggers and stroked. “And I’ll fuck you later.” 

Link’s smile was wicked. “You got yourself a deal, McLaughlin. A really fucking hot deal.” Link pulled back from Rhett’s stroking and started to rub his cock head against Rhett’s entrance. Rhett thrashed from side to side and pulled his own hair in anticipation. 

“Want me to fill you up?” Link husked.

“So much. Please Link. Fill me with your cock.” 

“Jesus, Rhett. You and your filthy mouth.” Link bit his bottom lip and lined his cock up. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

Rhett saw stars as they made love on the small living room couch. The men held each other close and kissed through their coupling, gasping, crying, and declaring their love. When they came, they came together. 

They lay in a sweaty pile on the couch. Their pants and the blanket bunched up between them.

“Our clothes… and the blanket....” Link protested feebly as both men leaked onto their discarded pants. 

“I will wash them.” Rhett loved to use the washing machine. And the shower. And the bidet. And the microwave.

Rhett hummed and scratched up and down Link’s back and Link pulled this head back to ask, “Rhett, will you marry me?”

Rhett’s nails stopped. “What did you say?” 

“You heard me, baby.” Link dipped down to nuzzle at Rhett’s neck. “You literally travelled 700 years to be with me. It’s the least I can do.” Rhett stayed silent in shock. “I owe you everything, Rhett. You are everything to me. I know I can never be the person you deserve, but I will do everything I can-” 

Rhett interrupted him with a kiss. Link loved to be interrupted by Rhett’s lips. 

“You’ve already given me everything, Link.” He stroked the sides of Link’s face. “I wish to live to be 200 so I can show you how beautiful you are and how much you mean to me….” 

“I love you so much.” 

“I know. I love you just as much.”

They men kissed and kissed and kissed. As they did every day and every night for the rest of their lives. 

And that is how a man who ate cracker sandwiches, went to bed at the exact same time every night, and watched the same 3 programs on tv became the richest man in the world, with a husband nearly 800 years older than him, and life lived full of adventure and uncertainty. 

Charles Lincoln Neal McLaughlin’s is a tale we will never hear again. A love story made possible by the impossible. A tale that has proven to stand the test of time. For time cannot stop true love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote! That’s it people! This was a joy and a pleasure to write, I’m so happy people read it and it resonated with them! 
> 
> Come bug me on Tumblr, send me prompts, gimme constructive criticism, just say hi!   
> @criminalmind1927

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
> I talk Rhink all day long, baby! 
> 
> Comments are beautiful, as are the people that leave them. Thank you for reading! ❤️❤️
> 
> Don’t forget to subscribe! I’ll post Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.


End file.
